Poisoned
by LadyLobomon Warrior of Shadow
Summary: Takuya's been Poisoned by an evil digimon, but this poison is unlike any other, and the cure isn't that easy to find. So it's up to Koji to save Takuya before the child of fire pays the price Angst, Romace, and Action AdventureChapter 11 UP! (Takouji)
1. Infection

A/n HI! I'm LadyLobomon warrior of Shadow, opps hee hee I guess you can see that. Anyway, I'm going to be writing about my two FAVORITE season four characters Takuya and Koji. This has a BIT of Yoai. SOOOOO I hope you like this.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter One: Infection  
  
" YOU'RE TOO HOTHEADED!" Koji barked at Takuya, who glared back growling lowly.  
  
" YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KEEPS RUNNING AWAY FROM EVERYTHING!" Takuya snapped back.  
  
Now, more then ever, Takuya and Koji seemed to get in more fights. From the big things, like when to attack an opponent, and when to run, and to the small things, like where they should stay for the night. This time it was a big thing.  
  
"WE CAN'T BEAT HIM TAKUYA! " Koji yelled at the top of his lungs, "GRUMBLEMON'S POWER IS TO GREAT!"  
  
" YOU DON'T KNOW THAT KOJI!" Takuya countered. " WE'VE HARDLY EVEN TRIED!"  
  
Zoe sighed; she JP and Tommy hated it when the two boys fought, ether they were fighting or they weren't speaking to each other. It was like clockwork, Takuya would suggest something and Koji would counter with a snapping remark. Zoe had had enough.  
  
" STOP IT!" She screamed over the both of them. Takuya and Koji looked at her with a shocked expression on their faced. " I've had it up to here with you two!" She said angrily, holding her hand to her forehead," you two just keep fighting and fighting and you get nowhere! You don't sway the other to your thought and you don't make yourselves sound any smarter. Now you to are going to get along!"  
  
Takuya, still in a state of shock, nodded mouth hang open. Koji still held some dignity.  
  
" You can't make me do anything, Zoe."  
  
Zoe's eyes flashed dangerously, "Oh yes I can Koji... Don't doubt my abilities!"  
  
Koji blinked, then remembered Zoe could blackmail him. He had a crush on Takuya. Last night he was thinking aloud, all the others were supposedly sleeping. He was trying to talk himself out of the fact he liked Takuya, and Zoë heard him. She sat straight up, scaring the hell out of Koji. She asked him if it was true and he merely nodded. She'd squealed and did all the girly things. Like say you two are a cute couple and stuff. He closed his eyes and shrugged, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks. Takuya sighed;" I'll go get the firewood. "  
  
"Ok Takuya." Zoe smiled, " then Koji and me Bokomon Neemon Tommy JP will find some meat apples."  
  
Takuya shrugged and walked into the forest. Koji stared after him, he wanted to go with Takuya but thought better of it. Koji sighed and followed Zoe and the others to the other side of the forest.  
  
Takuya walked with his hands behind his head, looking at the sky. ' I Don't get it' he thought," why do me and Koji always fight. Maybe he hates me...." Takuya felt the bottom of his stomach drop out, he had a crush on Koji. Everything about him, from his cocky attitude, to his black of black hair. Takuya dropped his hands to his sides. ' No use wishing for something that isn't there...'  
  
He began to pick up a twig here and there. Before Takuya knew it his hands were full and he could hold no more. He started to trudge back, not noticing a shadowed figure following him.  
  
When Takuya reached the "campsite" he set the branches and twigs in a pile and began to try and start a fire. A rustle in the bushes made him jump. He looked around wildly.  
  
"Z-Zoe? JP? Tommy? Kouji?" Takuya called, fear in his voice. " Neemon Bokomon?"  
  
No answer. Takuya sat down again, but couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched. A shadowed figure stepped up behind him. Takuya took no notice until he heard.  
  
"So you are the child of Flame...." A famine voice sneered, ' you don't look like much to me...."  
  
Takuya stood up, and spun around. A tall green haired digimon stood before him. She had bright yellow eyes, flower like armor, a spiky tail, and thorn like shoulders. " Who are you? What do you want!" Takuya demanded.  
  
She smiled behind her green lips two pointed canines were visible." I'm Venenomon.... And I'm here to destroy you."  
  
Takuya jerked back," I don't think so! EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION! AGUNIMON!" Flames rose up around Agunimon. He glared at Venenomon. " You aren't going to beat me!"  
  
She smiled and pulled a single strand of hair out of her head, "Poison Needle!" The hair stood straight up. She flicked the it at Agunimon, and struck him in the arm. He yelled, as the needle pasted through his shoulder into his system. Venenomon smiled.  
  
" POLLEN COVER!" She called and a wave of flower pollen rose up around her. When it cleared, she was gone. Agunimon looked around frantically, but he didn't sense her. Takuya returned to his human form, he pulled up his shelve and looked at his arm. A small red cut was where the needle had pierced his skin. Nothing out of the ordinarily, wherever battle wound he'd gotten, when he was a Digimon, appeared when he was human. Takuya pulled his sleeve down and picked up a few sticks. He rubbed them together trying to make a fire. After getting a small flame, he fanned them with his hand and made it bigger. He sat, occasionally adding sticks to the fire, waiting for his friends to come back. The fire danced in his eyes, with in the flames, memorizes appeared. Of him and his little brother, Shinya, of his parents and friends. He smiled, pulling his knees to his chest.  
  
" So, you got the fire started without my help this time," a familiar voice said, sending chills down Takuya's spine. Koji walked out of the brush, with an arm full of meat apples.  
  
Takuya got up, everything spun for a second.' I guess I got up to fast.' Takuya thought and walked over to Koji. " Yea I'm getting the hang of it now." he said quietly.  
  
Takuya took a few of the meat apples from Koji and walked back to his spot. Koji blinked, was it him or did Takuya look a little paler? Koji shook his head, walked over to the fire and sat next to Takuya. Tommy came out of the bushes, his hat in his hands and full of meat apples. Zoe JP Bokomon and Neemon soon followed. Zoe smiled.  
  
" You to getting along now?" she asked sitting down on the other side of the fire. Takuya and Koji looked at each other then at Zoe. Koji shrugged.  
  
" I guess we are..." he mumbled, as he set his meat apple near the fire. Takuya merely nodded and set his next to Koji's. Koji leaned back into a tree and looked up into the sky, hands behind his head. JP Zoe Tommy Bokomon and Neemon were having a discussion of some kind, Koji and Takuya weren't paying attention. Takuya was staring into the fire again, memorizes of playing soccer danced in the flames now. Koji was thinking of his home, and wished he'd never have to leave.  
  
' I love it here... No rules...no grown ups, ' Koji thought, the stars reflecting in his eyes ,' this is the life.'  
  
Koji glanced at Takuya, his eyes following the brunette's frame. Koji smiled, and looked back up at the three moons hanging in the sky.  
  
' I like being around Takuya...even thought I don't show it...Without him I'd probably still he traveling around by myself ,' Koji looked back at Takuya, he looked at Takuya's face. Koji frowned,' Why does his face look so pale? I ho-'  
  
"Koji?"  
  
Koji jumped and looked at Tommy, his blue eyes wide," Y-y-yea Tommy?" ' WHY AM I STUTTERING!'  
  
" Your meat apple is done." Tommy said grinning. Koji nodded and grabbed his meat apple, and bit in to it. The taste of grilled chicken welded in his mouth. Takuya took a small bite of his meat apple also. The taste of meat loaf filled his mouth. He chewed it slowly, not feeling very hungry. Koji had eaten his meat apple, and already put his second one in the flames, by the time Takuya had eaten half. Koji looked over at the goggles head, worry on his face.  
  
"Takuya, are you ok?" Koji asked him, Takuya looked up from his meat apple and stared at Koji for a few seconds.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine, why do you ask?" Takuya countered coldly, biting into the apple, chewing it slowly as he looked back at the fire. Koji shrugged, ignoring Takuya's tone.  
  
"Because normally by now you're on your second meat apple and cooking the third," He mumbled, to in return. Takuya glanced at him.  
  
" Well maybe I'm not that hungry Koji."  
  
Zoe, who had been listening to their conversation, stared at Takuya in shock," Takuya we haven't eaten since yesterday morning!" The goggle head looked over at her wearily, making her said even quieter," You have to be hungry...."  
  
Takuya shrugged, " Well I'm not," he set his meat apple in the flames and stood up, slowly trying to make sure he didn't get dizzy. "If you guys don't mind," Takuya's vision swirled, his arms felt lighter and he could have sworn his stomach was flipping around inside him. Koji looked up at Takuya. His face was white and his cheeks were bright red," I think I'm going to go to be-"  
  
Before Takuya even finished the word, he started to fall sideways, Koji hopped up and grabbed him, just as Takuya was about to hit the ground. Zoe Tommy JP Bokomon and Neemon quickly dashed over to them. Koji slowly laid Takuya down on the ground and knelt beside him , the child of flame was panting heavily, and sweat dripped from his forehead.  
  
"What could have happened to him!" Zoe wondered aloud, lightly touching Takuya's head. " He feels like he's on fire..."  
  
"He was fine when we went to go get meat apples." JP stated, standing behind Zoe, looking over her shoulder.  
  
Tommy was kneeling on the other side of Takuya," Maybe it was his meat apple! It may have been too ripe or something." Koji shook his head.  
  
" Now that I think about it, he looked a little green when I came back..." Koji told them, no emotion on his face, but the truth was Koji was terrified. Takuya...the hot-headed goggle boy he'd fallen for, was looking extremely ill.  
  
"Bokomon can you take a look at him," Zoe asked the little digimon, who nodded and stepped forward.  
  
" I'll try, Zoe, but I'm not a doctor..." He said looking Takuya over. A small concentration of dark crimson caught Bokomon's eye " Koji, lift up Takuya's sleeve, I think he's bleeding."  
  
Koji nodded and pulled Takuya's sleeve up, the small cut was now 3 centimeters in diameter and the edges of the wound were a dark blackish color. Koji heard Tommy and Zoe gasp.  
  
"How did..." JP started but Bokomon cut him off, as he flipped through the pages of the book.  
  
" We'll have to ask him when he wakes up, but now let's see if we can find out what it is.." Bokomon said, looking a page after page.  
  
Koji turned his head away from Bokomon and down at Takuya, 'Takky... why didn't you say anything about what happened to you,' Koji thought, reaching out a hand to brush some of the wild brown hairs from Takuya's eyes, but before he did a gasp caught his attention.  
  
All eyes were on Bokomon who was staring at his book, frozen in shock. Tommy was the first one to speak.  
  
" What is it Bokomon?"  
  
"It's worse then I ever thought, those dark circles on his wound mean he was hit by the 'Poison Needle' attack. This attack belongs to the digimon know as Venenomon. She's know for her ruthless poison attacks...few digimon have survived her attacks," Bokomon read a loud.  
  
A fearful silence filled the area, only interrupted by the deep breathes of the child of fire.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I have never owned Digimon in my life and I never will...but i do own Venenomon and this plot!  
  
HEE HEE This is my second FAN FIC, be nice... PLEASE! READ AND REVIEW! 


	2. Fire and Freezing

A/n*huggles reviewers * THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Chapter Two: Fire and Freezing  
  
"It's worse then I ever thought, those dark circles on his wound mean he was hit by the 'Poison Needle' attack. This attack belongs to the digimon know as Venenomon. She's know for her ruthless poison attacks...few digimon have survived her attacks," Bokomon read a loud.  
  
A fearful silence filled the area, only interrupted by the deep breathes of the child of fire...Koji was the first to break the silence.  
  
"You're saying Takuya could die?" he whispered, Bokomon nodded. Koji felt the bottom of his stomach drop out. Bokomon continued to read the book.  
  
" The statistics aren't in our favor... "he mumbled. Zoe stared at him in shock, mouth hanging open.  
  
" You mean they tried that poison on digimon just to see how many digimon would be killed?!" she asked, her stomach churning, making her feel sick.  
  
"No not really, in the great battle , the Human type digimon kept track of Venenomon's attacks. "Bokomon replied with out looking up, " It says that out of 150 digimon 10 survived..."  
  
Tommy stared at Bokomon, being to young to know what it said, he asked," That's bad right?"  
  
J.P. nodded," Yea Tommy...there's a good chance Takky will nev-"  
  
"Don't say that JP!" Koji hissed angrily," Those stats could be off, and we're going to make sure Takuya doesn't die!"  
  
JP blinked and stared at Koji, a small smile growing on his face," You like him...." Koji flushed red, and looked away.  
  
"I thought so! So the Great Koji is-"  
  
"SHUT UP JP!" Koji yelled, eyes burning red. " I can't help it , and if you have a problem then you-"  
  
"KOJI STOP!" Zoe ordered," You too JP. So Koji likes Takuya, big whoop! Fighting isn't going to help us save Takuya! Bokomon is there a cure?"  
  
All eyes fell on the white Digimon," I will look but I give no promises, if 10 survived, it's not likely the antidote will be in our reach.."  
  
Zoe nodded, " Ok try your best," She turned back to the boys, " Alright, for the rest of you, you should all go to bed. We're going to need all the strength we can get."  
  
Tommy and JP nodded, got up and started to make their beds, Koji still sat beside Takuya, eyes looking over his sickly white face. Zoe glanced at Koji and sighed sadly.  
  
" We should get some water, and a cloth of some sort." she whispered quietly. Koji looked up at her, questioningly. " It may help his fever go down... "  
  
Koji stood up, and glared at her," How am I to get the water back here, Zoe?"  
  
The child of Wind's eyes widened with shock, she hadn't expected Koji to counter that so harshly. Quickly she came up with a new plan.  
  
" On second thought we'll move closer to a lake. JP put out the fire and Tommy gather up the meat apples."  
  
"But didn't you just say to-"  
  
" I CHANGED MY MIND JP!"  
  
Secretly Koji was getting extremely mad at Zoe, Takuya hadn't died yet and she was acting like the leader, but saving Takuya was more important at this point, so he didn't argue. Koji bent down and picked up the limp Child of fire. Takuya stirred a bit and opened his eyes, slightly. His vision was extremely blurry, he blinked a few times to clear it. Takuya gazed up at Koji for a bit before nodding off again.  
  
Koji looked straight ahead at Zoe's and JP's feeble attempt at putting the fire out. Zoe had run over and started throwing sand on it, which was only making it bigger. JP had tried to stomp it out, but ended up melting a part of his shoe. Koji sighed.  
  
"I'm going to go look for a lake, when your all done fooling around come and find me," He said, loudly, walking into the bushes. Zoe and the others didn't take any notice as they continued to try and put out the fire.  
  
"I could spirit evolve and put it out you know." Tommy said, still holding the meat apples. Zoe looked up at him and nodded. He set the meat apples down, and pulled out his de-tector...  
  
+++  
  
Takuya's eyes opened and met a black void, sitting up he saw nothing. Fear slipped into his stomach, being unable to see any opponent they may be lurking in the darkness, made Takuya a little nervous. He slowly stood up and dug his hands into his pockets looking for his de-tector, but he didn't find it. The fear in his stomach grew larger. Alone...in darkness...without a de-tector, who knew what could go wrong. Suddenly a circle of fire rose up around Takuya. He shielded his eyes from the roaring flames, and tried to look around. 'Gods...it's so hot' he thought, gasping for air. ' Guys...where are you....Koji....'  
  
+++  
  
Koji moved swiftly through the shrubs and bushes, arms holding Takuya protectively. The silver moon light drifted in between the leaves of the trees, lighting a clear path. Koji followed it, and reached a clearing, with a small pond in the center. Koji sped up, wanting to reach the water as soon as possible. He gently laid Takuya down be side the water, removed the hat and goggles, and touched the child of fire's forehead. Koji frowned deeply, Takuya's fever was getting worse. Koji quickly looked in his pockets for any type of cloth, much to his misfortune he didn't find anything.  
  
" Damn it" Koji cursed softly, rubbing the back of his hand against his own forehead. He sleeve caught on his bandana. Koji's eye widened and he quickly untied it, and dipped the gray and blue cloth into the water. Koji laid his precious head gear on Takuya's forehead.  
  
+++  
  
A sweep of something wet and cold, put out the flames that threatened to swallow Takuya. He looked around, bringing his arms back to his sides.  
  
'How in the world did that fire stop...' he wonder. Takuya felt a soft brushing on him forehead, a blurry face swam into view. It had black hair and blue eyes. Takuya opened his mouth. "K-K-Koji..." his hoarse voice called quietly. The face slowly became clearer, sure enough it was Koji.  
  
+++  
  
Koji moved the bandana back and forth on Takuya's forehead soothingly. He stared at the goggle head sadly. ' Takuya...you don't deserve this...' The brunette groaned and slowly opened his eyes. Koji pulled his hand back, Takuya's eyes were dull and a little hazy.  
  
"K-K-Koji?" he whispered, looking up at the loner. Koji smiled slightly, and nodded. Takuya slowly sat up, the cloth fell from his forehead.  
  
" Takuya, you should rest some more you've been poisoned." Koji warned the goggle head.  
  
" I'm fine I passed out because I was tired..." Takuya lied staring at the water. Koji glared at Takuya.  
  
"and you have a fever because?"  
  
Takuya winced inwardly, " um....."  
  
Koji sighed, and held his head in his hand. "Takuya....I know about Venenomon... and I know you were attacked when you went to go get fire wood. Why didn't you tell us when we came back.."  
  
Takuya closed his eyes and sighed. " I didn't think I needed too. I mean it's not like we've never gotten hurt before. I checked the wound after I de-digivolved, it was just a scratch..."  
  
Koji sighed again," Takuya... Venenomon's attacks are of the deadliest poison..." Koji swallowed hard. " Not many Digimon survived it..."  
  
Takuya looked over at Koji, fear shining in his eyes. 'Damn it I shouldn't have told him that...' Koji thought, mentally slapping himself.  
  
" I-I didn't know..." Takuya wheezed out. 'I could die....never see Shinya.... Mom...Dad...Tommy...Zoe...JP.....Koji again...' Takuya shivered uncontrollably, not from fear, but from the fact his entire body, inside and out, where freezing. Takuya's teeth started to chatter together loudly. Koji touched Takuya's shoulder.  
  
"hey Takuya it'll be ok, Bokomon is looking for an antidote right now." Koji said softly, trying to smooth the goggle head. Takuya continued to shake. "Takuya?"  
  
Takuya looked at Koji with his dull eyes, "I'm so cold ,Koji." Koji looked at Takuya sadly. Koji stood up and pulled off his jacket. and draped it over the brunette's shoulders. Takuya looked at Koji in confusion and surprise. Koji shrugged.  
  
" Takuya you should lay down for awhile, I'm going to go get some wood for a fire." Takuya's eyes widened but Koji chuckled," Don't worry I'll be careful... now You lay down and try to get some rest."  
  
Takuya nodded, wrapped the jacket tighter around himself and laid now on the ground, falling asleep almost instantly. Koji smiled and walked quietly into the underbrush.  
  
+++  
  
Venenomon stepped out of the shadow's her eyes glinting evilly, she looked down at the Child of flame and smirked.  
  
"Maybe....we should turn his spirits evil" a voice hissed behind the poison type digimon. Venenomon looked over her shoulder to see a tall bat like female digimon.  
  
"Oh I didn't see you there Alamon," Venenomon smiled. " I don't think we should just yet..."  
  
Alamon frowned. " You always ruin my fun you know that..." Venenomon chuckled.  
  
" If this silly humans find the way to save the Child of Flame then you can turn his spirits evil." Venenomon reassured the other digimon. Alamon raised an eye brow.  
  
"Both of them? The Human and the soul?" Venenomon nodded, and Alamon clapped her hands together and bounced." Oh joy what fun that will be!"  
  
Venenomon sighed,' why am I stuck with such a dimwit for a partner' she thought, staring down at the sleeping Takuya.  
  
+++  
  
After Cumamon ( spell check?) froze the fire, Zoe, JP, Tommy, Bokomon, and Neemon, headed in the direction, Koji had left in.  
  
"So... Z, you really don't care Koji likes Takuya?"  
  
" I have no problem with it, JP. Personally I think Takuya likes Koji back." she mused smiling brightly.  
  
"But...They fight ALL the time," Tommy stated, "How can they like each other?"  
  
Zoe smiled," I don't know Tommy. I think they should tell each other... but those two are too stubborn and too afraid, to tell the other."  
  
JP shrugged," Whatever. Hey Bokomon, You found anyway to save Takuya?"  
  
+++  
  
Koji trudged back to Takuya, with an arm full of sticks. Koji smiled when he saw the Child of Fire still sleeping on the ground. The loner quickly made a fire and sat down beside Takuya. Koji sighed, and spotted his forgotten bandana on the ground. He picked it up and put it back on, even though it was still a little wet. A cool breeze blew through the air and Koji became aware he and Takuya weren't the only ones there....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I've never owned digimon... and I never will  
  
'THANK YOU' S TO THE 15 PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED!! *bounces* PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THIS CHAPPIE!!! stupid caps lock... 


	3. Fallen

A/N: THANK YOU REVIEWERS! * Hands out de-tector shaded cookies* Enjoy! For all you fluff lovers there's something in this chapter for you!  
  
Chapter 3: Fallen  
  
+++  
  
Koji trudged back to Takuya, with an arm full of sticks. Koji smiled when he saw the Child of Fire still sleeping on the ground. The loner quickly made a fire and sat down beside Takuya. Koji sighed, and spotted his forgotten bandana on the ground. He picked it up and put it back on, even though it was still a little wet. A cool breeze blew through the air and Koji became aware he and Takuya weren't the only ones there....  
  
He narrowed his eyes and stood up. In the shadows, Alamon grinned darkly; she flexed her long red claws and stared at the child of light. Koji's eyes traced the edge of the wood; a flash of crimson caught his eyes.  
  
"SHOW YOUR SELF!" He hissed, shoving his hand into his pocket and pulling out his de-tector. He was trying not to wake Takuya, the child of flame needed as much rest as he could get. Alamon smiled.  
  
" The child of light...Lobomon and Kendogarurumon..." Alamon whispered, slowly walking towards Koji. She stepped into the dull light of the fire, even in though the fire wasn't very bright; Koji could her features well. She had two black bat wings poking out of her white hair, the hair falling to her lower back, a pair of bat wings portraying from her upper back, two ruby red eyes, crimson lips and claws. She wore a rather skimpy black leather outfit; it showed off her model like figure, and huge boots that went up to her kneecap. Koji stared, 'she almost looks like a fallen angel.' he thought. Koji shook his head and glared.  
  
"Who are you!" He said again louder, this time waking Takuya. The Child of Flame looked around, spotted Alamon, and quickly stood up. Almost instantly wishing he hadn't, his vision swirled and his stomach did flips again. Takuya sunk back to the ground.  
  
"Takuya!" Koji said worriedly, kneeling beside the other boy, still glaring at the dark digimon. Alamon watched the color of Takuya's face drain away. He quickly picked up his hat and goggles, and shoved it on his head.  
  
"Venenomon said I couldn't harm the flame child..." she said quietly. Koji's eyes glared at her harder, ' She knows Venenomon!' ".... But... She never said anything about the Light..." Koji's eyes shot open, she raised her clawed handed up, a hungry glint in her eyes.  
  
+++  
  
"...We're lost aren't we" Tommy asked, as they walked around a thicket of thorns. Zoe had suggested that they walk along a path they'd found, thinking it would lead them to Koji and Takuya. Obviously it didn't work that way.  
  
" We aren't lost Tommy..."Zoë said softly, then paused," I'm just not sure where we are...." They'd been walking in this direction for well over fifteen minute and hadn't found any thing.  
  
JP sighed, " Z I think we should go back, take the other path... I mean...we aren't getting anywhere here and I don't think we'll find a lake either..."  
  
Zoe sighed. " Ok I guess it wouldn't hurt." The turned around and started had back when Bokomon gasped. The digidestined looked that the small digimon. He stared that the book with wide eyes.  
  
"What is it Bokomon?" Zoe asked, fear flashing in her eyes. The small digimon took a deep breath, and began to read.  
  
" Once infected with the poison of Venenomon, the digimon will slowly progress to inner torture and fear," Bokomon looked up at the children. " In other words, Takuya is going to face his worst fear and fail to concern it. He'll end up..." Bokomon gulped, " killing himself to stop it..."  
  
A dark and fearful silence filled the air between them. Zoe's mouth opened and closed several times, before she spoke. " T-Takuya would never do that!"  
  
Bokomon shook his head, " You don't know that Zoe. Takuya's greatest fear will swallow him..."  
  
" but 10 digimon survived the poison!" she yelled. " There's a way to save him!"  
  
Bokomon shook his head sadly. " The cure is almost impossible to do and frankly i didn't know all of it. " Bokomon looked back into the book and recited:  
  
" A Feather of the fire angel and then next word is written in a forgotten language, then the word, tear." Bokomon closed the book and look up at the digidestined. " Takuya is lost for sure... We don't know how to save him..."  
  
Zoe took in a slow breath, "We'll find away, Bokomon. Takuya is apart of this team and we will find a way!"  
  
JP and Tommy nodded. Zoe smiled at them and started walking again. After a few minutes they found a small path. After a quick glance at each other, they slowly walked on to the path, silver beams of moonlight, lighting the way....  
  
+++  
  
Even though Takuya couldn't see the greatest at this point, he still knew an attack when he saw one; he grabbed Koji's arm. The Loner looked down at Takuya. " Run...." The child of flame choked out. Koji shook his head.  
  
" I'm not going to leave you here with this psycho freak!" Koji said quietly. " Who knows what she'll do to you!" Takuya's grip on Koji's arm tightened.  
  
" Koji, she just said she can't touch me...Run get out of here. I'll be ok, after all..." Takuya smirked, " I'm the warrior of flame."  
  
Koji frowned, he grabbed Takuya's other arm and pulled the goggle- head onto his back. Takuya let out a yelp of surprise. Koji slipped his arms under Takuya's knees.  
  
" I could care less at this point Takuya, you've been poisoned and you can barely stand." Koji pointed out as he started to run for the other side of the forest. " I'm not leaving you with that freaky bitch!"  
  
Takuya stared at the back of Koji's head in shock. ' Is he trying to protect me? Maybe he doesn't hate me...' Takuya thought.  
  
"Koji, I think it'd work better if you digievolved" Takuya whispered quietly, into Koji's hair. The loner shivered from the warmth of Takuya's breath and nodded.  
  
Alamon frowned, she wanted her fun. A ball of dark red energy appeared in her hand, it grew larger and larger until it reached the size of a basketball. She smiled revealing two vampire-like canines. " BLOOD LIGHT!" She yelled and flung the energy at the two boys.  
  
"EXECUTE BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Koji yelled, a bright code surrounded him. He felt a rush of power and warmth shoot through him. When the code disappeared a metal-wolfish digimon stood. "KENDOGARURUMON!"  
  
" KOJI! LOOK OUT! " Takuya yelled, thankfully Kendogarurumon jumped up, the goggle-head clinging for dear life to Koji, and dodged the blast. The ball of red energy hit the ground and made a small dent in the earth. Koji and Takuya shot through the air, Takuya's arms wrapped tightly around Koji's neck..  
  
Alamon glared darkly and sped off after them, flapping her bat wings vigorously. Her red eyes glowed brightly through the darkness. Kendogarurumon could feel her presence closing in on them and sped up.  
  
The child of flame began to feel extremely light headed, and his eyelids felt heavy. Takuya's grip on Koji loosen. The child of light felt the other slipping and yelled out to him.  
  
"STAY WITH ME! TAKUYA" He yelled as loud as he could, Takuya immediately gripped Kendogarurumon's neck tighter.  
  
"OK KOJI!" The child of fire yelled back, Koji began to try to lose Alamon. He twisted and ducked in between branches and leaves. Alamon struggled to keep up and soon nowhere to be seen.  
  
"JUST HOLD ON A BIT LONGER TAKUYA!" Kendogarurumon roared, to Koji's horror, the two warm arms slipped away from his neck. "TAKUYA!"  
  
The unconscious child of fire fell, Koji's dark blue jacket flapping against Takuya's sides. The hat and goggles fell of his head and slowly flouted down with his body.  
  
Kendogarurumon struggled to turn around and catch Takuya. The child of Flames body crashed into trees and branches before falling to the ground with a terrifyingly loud thump.  
  
"TAKUYA!" Kendogarurumon flew down to the forest floor where the goggle head lay in an awkward position. He de-digievolved to Koji and knelt be side Takuya. Fear boiled in Koji's heart and stomach. He gently shook the other boy. " Takuya...come on wake up!"  
  
Takuya's eyes slid open slightly, " I-I'm sorry Koji..." he breathed out. " I just couldn't hold on anymore..."  
  
The Loner smiled; " it isn't your fault, buddy." 'Did he just call me buddy? ' Koji put his de-tector back into his pocket  
  
"Ok Takuya, You've got to tell me if anything hurts."  
  
The child of flame nodded ," My arm..." he pointed to the one that had been infected with Venenomon's attack. " It hurt's like hell, other then that... I'm fine. Just a few bruises." he smiled up at Koji, and tried to sit up, but fell back. Takuya closed his eyes and braced himself for the impacted, but it never came. He opened his eyes to see Koji holding him. The Loner smiled down at Takuya.  
  
" I wasn't going to let you fall, now I need to see your arm, Takuya." Koji slowly pulled up Takuya's sleeve and inspected the wound. It'd gotten worse, the cut had become a sick greenish color. Like those you see on grass-stained pants. Koji frowned and pulled the sleeve back down. Takuya started to shiver again, he looked up at Koji. The loner pulled Takuya into his lap and wrapped his arms around the goggle head.  
  
The child of light held Takuya close to his chest. " Don't worry Takuya, you'll be ok...."  
  
Takuya let his head droop in to Koji's chest. " Thanks Koji...and...I'm sorry...." He whispered before drifting into unconsciousness. Koji gazed into the mess of brown and wild hair.  
  
'What are you sorry for ,Takuya...' Koji wondered, as he breathed in burnett's scent. Koji smiled. ' I'll do anything for you Takky...I wish I could tell you that...'  
  
( ^-^ FLUFFINESS...... )  
  
+++  
  
Alamon snickered softly as she watched the young loner cartel the goggle head in his arms. She flicked the long white hair from her eyes and continued to watch them. A soft rustling caught her ears and she turned her head, to see Venenomon.  
  
"Well? Did they find the cure?" Alamon questioned, her eyes traveling the grave features of Venenomon's face. The poison type digimon nodded mournfully.  
  
" They've found it...but I think it'd be wise to let them cure the child of flame... for once you take him, we can use him to defeat his friends and get there spirits. Then kill him without any struggle." Venenomon sneered.  
  
Alamon frowned, " I suppose you're right... but it's going to be so very long... I wanted to make the black haired one suffer..."  
  
+++  
  
Takuya's eyes opened to see a field of wild flowers. Shocked he stood up and started to look around, 'um.... ok....what's going on...' he thought, lightly touching a ruby red flower. Suddenly the flower burst into flames, lighting all of the other flowers ablaze. Takuya shielded his eyes and yelped. " NO! NOT THIS AGAIN!"  
  
+++  
  
Koji was extremely worried now, Takuya's fever had gone up again, he was thrashing about and was muttering something Koji couldn't understand. The loner had laid Takuya on the ground again, though it didn't seem to help. Koji shook Takuya trying to wake him from the nightmare, but the goggle head didn't awaken.  
  
"no...not this again." the goggle head mumbled, raising his arms over his eyes. The loner gently pulled Takuya's arm back down and held it firmly. Takuya stopped thrashing around and laid on the ground utterly still. Koji checked Takuya's pulse, and to his horror it was exetremally slow.  
  
" Come on Takuya." Koji whispered, still trying in vain to wake him. " Open your eyes, you've got to wake up! Tommy needs you! Your brother needs you! I need you!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Digimon... but I don't.  
  
A/n: Sorry this took so long to write, but I kept changing my mind on what was going to happen. *sighs* and I've had lot's a tests. Unfortunately...I've got lot's of finals... including spelling...which I suck at... ( The spell check is my friend.)  
  
The thing in the / is nothing just soem annoying little thing i put in...  
  
Oh and to Hyper Pegasus, You may know my dear friend shadow-of-hearts, she previews my chapters and points out where I need help. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! 


	4. Tricks and Searching

A/n *giggles madly* THANK YOU REVIEWERS! * bows and hands out candy* Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4:Tricks and Searching  
  
Takuya's eyes opened to see a field of wild flowers. Shocked he stood up and started to look around, 'um.... ok....what's going on...' he thought, lightly touching a ruby red flower. Suddenly the flower burst into flames, lighting all of the other flowers ablaze. Takuya shielded his eyes and yelped. " NO! NOT THIS AGAIN!"  
  
The flames roared high over Takuya's head as the circle of fire surrounded him, closing in tighter and tighter. The smoke and flower ash clouded the air made it difficult to breath, and if that wasn't bad enough the flames were using up the oxygen that wasn't contaminated. Takuya moved his goggles over his eyes and placed a gloved hand near his mouth. ' I'm the warrior of flame! This shouldn't affect me!' he thought furiously, gasping for air.  
  
A figure appeared in the massive wall of fire. At first Takuya thought he'd imagined it, but as it moved closer Takuya saw he wasn't seeing things. A small girl, with brown hair pulled up in a fancy bun, and bangs tipped red, walked slowly to Takuya.  
  
Takuya took in a breath to call out to her but took in a mouth full of ash. He coughed violently into his hand. The girl looked over at Takuya and smiled.  
  
/ Brave heart.../ a voice echoed over the fire, Takuya's eyes widened, then looked the small girl over more closely, she only wore a red summer kimono and her hair kept falling in her emerald green eyes.  
  
/ If given a second, anyone can give up and run .../ the voice whispered quietly again, but the girl didn't open her mouth. She merely flicked her hair from her eyes and glazed at Takuya intensively. / This something only you can face, so remember your friends and your adventures here, remember who you have become.../  
  
Takuya stood there puzzled but nodded. The girl smiled again. Suddenly two bright orange wings appeared from her covered back and with one mighty pulse of her wings, the flames around them disappeared. Takuya stared in awe and amazement as the gust rushed by him.  
  
/Good luck brave heart... and remember what I've told you.../ Takuya nodded again, he removed his goggles from his eyes and smiled at the girl.  
  
" Thank you...um whoever you are..." Takuya said grinning and, holding a hand out for the young girl to shake, but the world as he saw it swirled and twisted. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to make everything still. Takuya felt himself fall back, he landed on a strange fluffy cushion. It was almost like he'd fallen on to a cloud. Takuya dared to peak through his eye lids. What he saw caused him to yell in surprise....  
  
+++  
  
Zoe JP and Tommy ran down the path as fast as they could, while Bokomon and Neemon waddled behind. Zoe's heart was in her throat, what if they didn't get the antidote for Takuya in time? What if they found it but were too late to save Takuya? These question bounced inside her brain, as she sprinted, pumping her arms hard.  
  
The forest path soon widened and lead them to a small clearing were a fire burned forgotten. Zoe slowed to a stop, as she looked around. A deep dent in the earth caught her attention, she walked over to it slowly and looked in. It was about three feet deep and four feet in diameter. Zoe took in a slow breath hoping what she feared, wasn't real.  
  
Tommy dashed over to the fire and threw handfuls of water on it. Soon the flames were smothered, and he looked around slowly. He was sure Takuya and Koji had stopped here. Why would a digimon need a fire and if they were going to make one why would they need sticks.  
  
"JP! ZOE! Takuya and Koji were here I know it!" He called to his friends. JP nodded and looked over at Zoe. She seemed to be thinking about something important, and didn't respond to Tommy.  
  
JP came up behind her, " um... Z Tommy thinks that Koji and Takuya were here, then left for some reason..."  
  
Zoe nodded and stood up. She turned and faced JP. " They were attacked I'm sure of it! You and Tommy better spirit evolve, we'll cover more ground that way, and I bet you could sniff them out or... something..."  
  
Tommy and JP nodded, " EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"  
  
"BEETLEMON!"  
  
" KUMAMON!"  
  
"What about you Zoe?" JP asked looking down at the blonde. She smiled up at him.  
  
"I'm coming too!" She said grinning brightly." What did you think i was going to do? Sit here like a bump on a log?"  
  
Beetlemon shrugged and flew up into the sky. " I'll see if i can spot them from up here." he called back.  
  
" OK! " Zoe yelled back to him," Why don't you try to find them here, Tommy?"  
  
"Alright I'll try." Kumamon said grinning, before he even got a foot away Beetlemon came down through the canopy.  
  
" There's no way I'd see them from the sky, this forest is way too thick." Beetlemon explained. Zoe nodded.  
  
" I guess all of us are hoofing it."  
  
The two legendary warriors nodded, and started walking, with Zoe and the other two digimon close behind.  
  
+++  
  
Fear and worry stung in Koji's stomach. Sure, Takuya's heart was beating stronger now and he was still breathing but Koji couldn't shake the feeling that something was seriously wrong. The child of flame's eyes were open, and whiter then snow.  
  
"Come on Takuya...." Koji mumbled still trying to get a reaction out of him. " You've got to snap out of this! You're our supposed leader!"  
  
"KOJI!"  
  
The child of light jumped and looked around. A small white bear with a green head band came bolting out of the bushes. It ran up to Koji, panting heavily.  
  
"Tommy! Where'd you go!" a large blue beetle called from in the forest brush. " Did you find them?"  
  
"YEA! OVER HERE!" The bear called, then turned back to Koji. "We've been looking for you and Takuya for a long time!" Kumamon breathed in between gasps for air. " Bokomon found part of the cure to save Takuya and he found out what the poison does to Digimon."  
  
Koji's yes widened. " What does the poison do Tommy?"  
  
Beetlemon trudged out, soon followed by Zoe and Bokomon and Neemon. Koji side glanced at them then turned back to Kumamon.  
  
" It forces person infected to face their greatest fear, and fail against it. If we don't find the antidote Takuya will end up killing himself!" The small digimon explained rapidly. Koji sat on the ground, paralyzed with shock. Takuya? Kill himself?! The likelihood of that wasn't very high but then again what did he know about the child of flame.  
  
"Koji?"  
  
The child of light jumped, again, " Sorry, Tommy what's the cure?" Koji asked standing up. The Human Spirit of Ice turned his glaze to the ground.  
  
"We don't know all of it, just a part." he mumbled quietly.  
  
Koji frowned, " It isn't your fault Tommy, tell me what you know."  
  
While Tommy had been explaining everything to Koji, Zoe and Bokomon were looking over Takuya. The child of flame's face was sickly white, and his eyes held no pupils or emotion. Bokomon looked at Takuya's wound and nodded gravely.  
  
" We've got to hurry. At this rate I believe the poison will can full affect in a matter of hours."  
  
Zoe stared at the small white digimon in pure horror, " Are you sure?"  
  
" Unfortunately, yes. From what I read it said this poison takes very little time to fully infect a digimon."  
  
" Then we'd better get moving." Koji said, turning around. A shimmer of white caught his eye and Koji narrowed his eyes. "Something is here..."  
  
Beetlemon and Kumamon stood ready for a battle, fists raised and ready. Zoe looked around wildly, looking for whatever Koji saw.  
  
" Child of Light...." a voice echoed, "I'm only here to give you a the location of where to find the fire angel..."  
  
" Then what is it!" Koji shouted. Beetlemon Kumamon Zoe Bokomon and Neemon jumped a turned there gaze to Koji.  
  
"Head for the frozen village, there the fire angel lays trapped in ice, but" the voice added " I warn you. You, the child of Ice, and the child of Flame are the only ones who should make it up....Thunder and wind must remain here...."  
  
Koji nodded," Then Tommy Takuya and I will be the only ones to go. Who are you?"  
  
Suddenly the bushes lit with a strange light, and a tall angelic digimon, walked through them. It was Angewomon. She smiled gently at Koji and the other's shocked faces.  
  
" I am Angewomon, I was sent by Ophonimon to point you in the right direction. Go you must hurry. The child of Flame has already entered the nightmare...."  
  
Koji felt his chest tighten, quickly he reached for his de-tector and pulled it out. " EXECUTE! BEST SPIRIT EVOLUTION! KENDOGARURUMON!"  
  
" Tommy get on my back and bring Takuya!," Kendogarurumon barked harshly. Kumamon nodded and picked up Takuya, with great difficulty. Angewomon smiled, at them again, as Kumamon pulled Takuya on to the beast of light.  
  
"G-good luck you two!" Zoe said, tears slipping down her cheeks, " Bring him back alive, ok?  
  
Kumamon grinned and gave her the thumbs up. Beetlemon de-digivolved to JP and dug his hands into his pockets, pulling out several bars of chocolate.  
  
" Take these in case you get hungry." he mumbled, handing the bars to the Warrior of Ice. Kumamon nodded and put them on his fanny pack. (I swear he has one!!)  
  
Koji looked over at Angewomon again, she held her hand out and touched his forehead. ' He cares for you deeply Koji..' she whispered into his mind. ' Don't be afraid to tell him you care also...'  
  
Kendogarurumon looked up at her with wide eyes, but she had disappeared into the night. '...Maybe...' he thought.  
  
" You ready Tommy?" Koji called back. Kumamon slipped his arms in between the limp Takuya's arm and waist, making sure he wouldn't fall off.  
  
" Ready!"  
  
Koji sped off into the brush, " TAKE CARE GUYS! TRY TO STAY OUT OF TROUBLE!" Kendogarurumon yelled back.  
  
" BACK AT YOU!" Zoe yelled, tears still streaming down her cheeks. JP waved a smile on his face.  
  
+++  
  
A dark haired boy stood over Takuya, an irritated look on his face. His dark blue eyes narrowed to the point of being unable to see. Takuya sat straight up for air, nearly hitting heads with the dark haired boy.  
  
"Man! Takuya, don't spazz! I thought you'd want something to eat." Koji scolded, standing up. Takuya looked around and saw he was still a the fire in the forest. 'Was that all a dream...' He thought turning to face the fire. Seven meat apples were propped up to cook in the flames. 'Maybe ...it was just a dream...' ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Disclaimer: Think about this for a second, if I ever owned digimon would I be writing this disclaimer?  
  
A/n: Ok finals ....simps so I've got no excuse.* shrugs* A reviewer for the last chapter, gave the idea to answer the reviews... WHICH I WILL DO!  
  
Digitaldreamer: Heehe how was this chapter?.. The Takuya angst is later, don't worry!  
  
crystal y satoshi 4ever love: I'm glad you like this story... I just may have to kill Takuya. I may I may not * shrugs* THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!  
  
ejqHorseLady: ^.^ YAY! You like my Fanfiction! * bounces* Thank you for reviewing! Is this chapter up soon enough?  
  
ME(): I'm Glad you like it!... way are you saying poor Angel??  
  
Redrum: Heehee The last line for chapter three gave me Goosebumps! lol Next chapter is up!  
  
Midnight Shadow: Lol Poor Kouichi!  
  
Silent Angel: Lol That was one of my favorites quotes too! * bounces* YAY I ACTUALLY PLAY KOJI RIGHT! WHOOT! * coughs* I thought the finals were going to be hard for my school and it turns out the so stinking EASY!  
  
Orion-san(): Thank you for your helpful pointers and ideas!  
  
KellyQ: ^.^ YOUR FANFICS ROCK! It's ok you didn't review this fanfic, but I'm SOO glad you did! I'm glad you like this!  
  
Lady Moon: I Must say your review made me laugh hard. But poor Takuya didn't hear Koji's confession. * shakes head in sorrow* Maybe he'll hear it later.....  
  
A special thanks to the people who reviewed EVERY CHAPTER or Have me on there FAVORITES LIST: KellyQ, MidnightShadow, Redrum, Lady Moon, Kitty-Black-Heart, Hyper Pegasus, Digitaldreamer and Silent Angel! THANK YOU! 


	5. Up the Mountain

A/n: Sorry it took so long! FF.net wouldn't let me update! * grins* ALLO MY FRIENDS THE NEXT CHAPTER IS HERE! The Takky angst is here....  
  
Chapter 5: A Race against Time  
  
" K-Koji!" Kumamon called at the top of his lugs, trying desperately to keep Takuya on the speeding beast of light, which wasn't easy with Kendogarurumon's sudden turns.  
  
" What Tommy!" Koji yelled back, swerving to avoid hitting a large rock in the center of the path.  
  
" Could you slow down a bit!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Kendogarurumon swerved again, and this time Kumamon and Takuya almost fell off.  
  
" THAT'S WHY! I CAN'T HANG ON THAT WELL!" He yelled, as loud as he could. Koji sighed and slowed down.  
  
" Sorry Tommy, I just want to get to that village as soon as possible..."  
  
The warrior of Ice nodded, " It's ok, I wanna save Takuya too."  
  
Kendogarurumon, Kumamon, and Takuya had been ducking and dodging along that path for almost thirty minutes. Thankfully they had almost made it to the base of the mountain. A thought dawned on Koji as a gust blew at them. He and Tommy were using spirits to keep warm, but Takuya was in his human form and vulnerable to the icy winds.  
  
Koji stopped in the middle of the path. Snow started to float down from the sky in tiny groups. Koji scowled, this is what he was afraid of.  
  
"Tommy we'd better find a cave. Takuya won't be able to stay warm, if his clothes get wet."  
  
Kumamon's eyes widened. " You mean we're going to leave him in a cave alone?!" the warrior of ice yelped. Kendogarurumon shook his head.  
  
" No. You are going to wait with him. I'll move faster alone anyway. Nothing personal Kumamon."  
  
The white bear grinned, " I see where your coming from Koji." Kumamon hopped of the beast of light, and started to walk away. " I'll go look around, be back in a sec!"  
  
Kendogarurumon watched the warrior of ice disappear into the thick bushes, and sighed heavily. He gently laid Takuya on the ground and de- digivolved to Koji. The child of flame's face was still pale and sweat beads formed on his forehead. Koji touched Takuya's forehead lightly and sighed again.  
  
"Please Takuya...Whatever you're facing isn't real" the child of light pleaded, pulling his hand away. " Don't kill yourself...I couldn't-"  
  
" KOJI!"  
  
Koji looked over into the bushes where Kumamon had disappeared only a few minutes ago. The white bear grinned brightly.  
  
" I found a cave! It's big too!" Kumamon exclaimed, motioning for Koji to get up. " Hurry! The quicker we move him, the sooner you can get moving!"  
  
The child of light nodded, slipping an arm under Takuya's knees and the other arm on the child of flame's back. Much to Koji's surprise, Takuya was really, very light. The child of flame's arm lay limp on his own lap, and his legs daggled loosely. Koji's eyes shifted to Takuya's face, and sorrow filled his heart. The wild brown hair stood out, against the whitish face. Takuya's eyes were still white and still vacant.  
  
' Please....' Koji thought, gripping Takuya tighter as he walked over to Kumamon. 'Hold on Takuya... I'm going to move as fast as I can, be strong...'  
  
+++  
  
Takuya stared at the crackling fire, a hollow hole in his heart. In truth he should be happy. He wasn't poisoned, and he'd see his friends again, but dull pain in his chest made him feel alone. It'd just been a dream, Koji looking out for him, helping him, trying to comfort him...holding him. The child of flame sighed. Takuya pulled his knees to his chest and buried his face them.  
  
" Takuya?" Tommy said questioningly, but Takuya didn't respond, he didn't want to talk to anyone. All Takuya wanted was to fall back to sleep and dream of his 'fantasy' Koji.  
  
" Cut it out. " a cold voice snapped, Takuya lifted his gaze to see Koji glaring at him, an unreadable motion flashing in his eyes. "Just because I was right, doesn't mean you have to pout like a fucking five year old!"  
  
Takuya's eyes widened, that was the first time he'd heard Koji swear so badly. Truly the words weren't that bad but Koji use to speak a certain way, that never required cuss words. He used a clam and forceful tone, that could make almost anyone stop and listed, but now his words were hard and cold. Takuya was about to counter, when he suddenly felt no need to. It started and ended the same. So what was the point? Takuya sighed and stood up.  
  
" I haven't got the energy to argue with you again, " the child of flame responded, eyes half closed and dull. " I'm going to go for a walk. JP you take my meat apple. I don't want one right now..."  
  
Tommy, JP, and Zoe looked at him in mild confusion and shock. Takuya turned slowly and began walking towards a path. The soft moonlight danced on the ground.  
  
"Takuya!" Koji called again, Takuya looked back and much to his sorrow, Koji had stood up and was walking over to the goggle-head. Koji stared at Takuya, eyes still cold and full of hatred.  
  
" We need to talk, NOW." Koji said making a huge emphasis on now. The loner shoved his hands into his pockets and walked away from the warm fire and the other children. Takuya followed after him slowly, eyes concentrating on the ground before him. 'Why is he doing this to me....'  
  
+++  
  
Kendogarurumon bounded over rocks and shrubs with ease. Not having extra weight on his back made moving less of a strain. Soon the path rose at an even slope and snow covered the ground in large mounds. Then Kendogarurumon stood at a fork in the rode. Koji frowned, he didn't know what path would lead him to the frozen village. He turned around and looked around for any other digimon. A SnowAgumon and a Gabumon were chucking snowballs at each other, a short distance from Koji.  
  
"HEY! I NEED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING!"  
  
The two ice type digimon stopped and looked at him puzzled. The SnowAgumon nodded and walked over to Koji.  
  
" You lost er somethin?" the lizard asked, green eyes staring straight into Kendogarurumon.  
  
" Yea, could you tell me the way to the frozen village?"  
  
The SnowAgumon looked at Koji in shock," W-why do ya wanna go there! Don't ya know that IceDevimon, live up there?"  
  
Kendogarurumon cocked his head to the side, "Who is IceDevimon?"  
  
The lizard digimon, shuddered, " He's one of da most evil digimon ever. He destroys digimon for fun. My Grandpappymon said dat he's imprisoned Ardermon within da heart of da village. " SnowAgumon hung his head, " Many brave digimon have tried to save her but IceDevimon destroyed all of them."  
  
" Is this Ardermon, also called the Fire Angel?" Koji asked, he had to be sure that coming up to this mountain was a mistake. The SnowAgumon paused then nodded.  
  
"Yea, but it ain't often that she's called that." The lizard Digimon narrowed his eyes at Koji. " What cha got against IceDevimon, he ain't been disturbed for ages and he hasn't left his village for dat long. What's so important not dat ya have to find him?"  
  
Kendogarurumon sighed, " I don't have time to explain, could you please tell me what way it should go?"  
  
The SnowAgumon snorted, and shook his head, " No, You're just going to make it hard on da rest of us." The digimon turned and started walking back to his friend. Koji glared at it and sighed.  
  
"Even when I'm nice, people don't help me..." he sighed and started walking up the path on the right side, then he felt a furry paw on his shoulder. Koji glanced back and saw the Gabumon grinning at him.  
  
" If you want to go to the frozen village you'll have to go the other way." It said with a toothy grin. " but even if you go that way you're going to get lost. There are many twists and turns on that road."  
  
" Do you know any one who could lead me there. Just to the gates of the village is all I need." Kendogarurumon asked, turning to face the animal digimon.  
  
" I could take you." the digimon replied, with a shrug. " I've been there before, and I'd be glad to take you."  
  
Kendogarurumon's jaw hung wide open. " That would be great! Thank you!" Koji exclaimed. He and the ice digimon began to climb up the mountain, as they past SnowAgumon glared at Gabumon.  
  
" Why are you helping me anyway? I mean, won't you get in trouble?"  
  
Gabumon shrugged, " I may, but IceDevimon is a menses, and must be stopped." Kendogarurumon stared at the back of the digimon's head. " A long time ago, digimon came to our village for ice cream and ice skating, but when IceDevimon appeared, all of tourists stopped coming. Many of the digimon in my village have left, leaving only a few families."  
  
" How do you know I'll defeat IceDevimon?"  
  
Gabumon chuckled, " To be honest I don't know, you seem to have an attitude about you."  
  
Kendogarurumon raised an eye brow," What do you mean an attitude?"  
  
Gabumon shrugged, " You have confidence, and I think your fighting for a cause. No one would come up here to beat IceDevimon for no reason."  
  
Kendogarurumon nodded, though the ice digimon couldn't see. Mentally Koji was cursing Venenomon. 'She was trying to kill my Takuya, and now I had to beat another bad digimon....wait a second, MY Takuya?!' Kendogarurumon's eyes widened. 'SHIT SHIT SHIT! Be quiet brain! Takuya doesn't like you that way!'  
  
" Hey? You ok there?"  
  
Koji blinked, Gabumon was looking at him funny. He suddenly realized that he now stood in front of a large ice covered gate, behind it lay what looked like a ghost town. Kendogarurumon nodded at Gabumon.  
  
" I'm fine, Thanks. Now, you should get out of here before you get caught."  
  
Gabumon grinned," Ok, Good luck Koji! GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLE TO METALGARURUMON!"  
  
Kendogarurumon stared in shock as Metalgarurumon bounded way. " B-but how did you know my name?"  
  
Metalgarurumon laughed, " Ophanimon called on me to show you the way. You'd better hurry!"  
  
Kendogarurumon nodded, still slightly shocked. He pushed open the gate and galloped in. 'Alright IceDevimon, prepare to be Digitized!' +++  
Koji stopped in front of a small lake, his head hung low and near his chest. Takuya sighed. The child of Flame wanted nothing more then to turn and run. It wasn't as if Koji had done anything to him...but it hurt to think it was all a dream.  
  
" Takuya..." The child of flame looked up. " What the hell is your problem!" Koji yelled, eyes flashing. " Ever since you woke you've acting like a damn sissy!"  
  
Takuya growled, but didn't said anything. Koji glared harder, and grabbed Takuya's collar, slamming him in to a tree, eyes burning with hatred. Sorrow filled Takuya's heart, Koji really hated him. Suddenly something snapped and Takuya no longer felt the need to live anymore, but even if Koji hated him, he was going to tell Koji the truth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer:...* sob* I don't own digimon, I'm just borrowing them!  
  
A/N: Confused? Drop me an e-mail and I'll explain! the next Chapter will come in two weeks. 1) because I have to share the computer with my sister(* glares and her*) and 2) because the next Chapter is going to be 5 pages longer!  
  
Water-chan: Love ya name! I'm so glad you like my fic and frankly i agree with what you said about Orion-san, I'm just a polite person and thanked them * shrugs*  
  
Ice Kory X: *grins* Thanks for reviewing and you read Koji's feelings well. I'm glad you like this fanfic!  
  
Angel Yame: heehee I hope i get the same reaction for this chapter too!  
  
Digi fan: May I ask why you're reviewing this if ya hate it so much, cause all your doing is making the next chapter come out faster! I count flames as reviews and I don't update unless I get at least 15 reviews...  
  
Crystal y Satoshi 4ever love: HIYA! I'm glad you like my STORY! heehe I don't know if I'm going to kill them...er...maybe I won't *shrugs*  
  
Silent Angel: HIYA! As i told you before your review REALLY cheered me up! i like hearing from you! Keep reviewing please!  
  
KellyQ: O_O I got a 10/10 ! WHOOT! * bounces* THANK YOU!  
  
Lady Moon: * adjusts bandana* um I gave you another chapter, but i don't understand the other part of the deal.... Oh and my other story.... isn't very good...  
  
ejpHorseLady: I hope this chapter was soon enough. I'm glad i got your attention in the fic ^.^ Yay I'm a writer!  
  
Unknown: Thank you for reviewing and your uplifting comments! *grins*  
  
Pama88838: HIYA CHAOS! That's for reviewing bud-dy!  
  
Digitaldreamer: *bounces* MOUNTAIN DEW! A goat? who's Takouya? heehee!  
  
Redrum: If your still confused please drop me an email!  
  
Midnight Shadow: I hurried! The chappie is up!  
  
Splash: ANGST IS ON THE WAY! heehee Thanks for reviewing!  
  
PrinsessSwifty: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! IT"S FINALLY WORKING! 


	6. The Icy Demon Angel

Chapter 6: The Icy Demon Angel  
  
"Koji..." Takuya breathed, throat tight and mouth dry. " I-I've got to tell you something..."  
  
The child of light glared at Takuya, dark blue eyes searching his face. Koji took a step back and continued to glare at the Child of Flame.  
  
" Start talking Kanbara, I'm listening." Koji snapped. Takuya took a deep breath and exhaled slowly...  
  
+++  
  
Kendogarurumon trotted through the frozen town, huge icicles hung from the roofs' of the houses. The beast of light narrowed his eyes and continued to survey the ghost town. A large statue stood in the center of the town square, or what looked like a statue. Huge mounds of snow covered almost all of it, but from what Koji could see it was a dragon. He pasted the statue and continued walking.  
  
If this town had been populated, it would have been cozy, and inviting, but now it looked as though it was haunted. Kendogarurumon put his nose to the ground and started sniffing, but didn't get any scent.  
  
" Are you looking for something?" A voice male called. Kendogarurumon's head shot up and on one of the roof's of the town stood a demonic digimon.  
  
" Depends..." Kendogarurumon answered narrowing his eyes, " Would you be, by chance, IceDevimon?"  
  
The digimon smirked, " That I am, but what are you doing in my village?"  
  
"Well..." Koji choose his words carefully. " I'm looking for someone but I'm not sure where to find them."  
  
IceDevimon stared at Kendogarurumon and laughed," Isn't that the point of looking?"  
  
"Yea. Well, Is there anyone in this village called the Fire Angel?" 'oh crap I didn't mean to say that!!'  
  
IceDevimon glared," You're looking for Ardermon, aren't you?"  
  
Kouji froze, mouth hanging open. " I ..er...um.."  
  
"I thought so" The demon digimon hissed, venom in his words. "No one comes up here for any other reason."  
  
He dove at Kendogarurumon, claws raised. Koji growled, " LUPINE LASER!"  
  
IceDevimon's eyes widened as the blast shot at him. The demon digimon tired to dodge but was hit in the chest anyway. He hissed in pain and crashed to the ground. Koji dashed forward, growling. IceDevimon glared and rose into the sky again. Kendogarurumon shot after him, clawing at the air. The two digimon dipped and dodged through the city streets, until they came to a castle like structure. IceDevimon flew in soon followed by Koji.  
  
"COME BACK YOU COWARD!" Kendogarurumon called, close on the demon digimon's tail.(not literately...I don't even think IceDevimon has a tail O_O) IceDevimon lead Koji into a huge courtroom, with a single chair at the end of the hall.  
  
"You've fallen into my trap, digimon!" The Ice type digimon called over his shoulder. With a snap the door they'd entered in snapped shut with blunt force, and many other doors slammed shut as well. IceDevimon spun around and shot large ice spears at Kendogarurumon. The beast of light dodge the first couple, but then one hit his wing and he crashed to the floor. Koji slowly got to his feet and shot a furious glare up at the demon digimon.  
  
"You bustard!" Koji yelled, as he turned himself to face his opponent. "LUPINE LASER!"  
  
IceDevimon dodged the blast with ease and shot another swarm of ice spears at Kendogarurumon. Koji jumped, rolled, and dashed avoiding every single spear.  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU COME DOW HERE YOU ASS HOLE! OR ARE YOU A SCAREDY MON" Kendogarurumon taunted. He had one chance at this, if he missed he'd be in trouble.  
  
IceDevimon's eyes flashed. "oh... You'll regret those words!" The demon digimon called, soaring at Kendogarurumon. The beast of light shot a final lupine laser at IceDevimon, but the blast missed the digimon's head by an inch.  
  
"PREPARE TO DIE!" IceDevimon raised his arms up, and a small crystal of blue light appeared. "ICY SHOWER!"  
  
Koji was too tired from climbing the mountain, and chasing IceDevimon through the streets, to dodge. Kendogarurumon was hit hard, the beast of light was flung back into the far wall. He groaned in pain and de- digivolved to Koji.  
  
"What is this!" IceDevimon questioned, landing feet first on the floor." A human... I've been fighting a human!"  
  
"Yea, human you ass hole! I think you've established that!." Koji yelled, leaning on the wall for support. " What are you going to do about it.."  
  
The ice digimon narrowed his eyes, apparently thinking something over. He raised his hand and snapped his fingers. All of the doors opened, and through one of the doors a group of five SnowGoburimon entered.  
  
"I'm going to find out exactly what you are. No, complete human could become a digimon, a legendary warrior none the less, on their own... You're going to be staying here for a bit. " a cruel smile spread over his lips, " And you'll get the honor of meeting my other pets..."  
  
Koji growled but didn't say anything in retaliation. He was too weak, and there wasn't too much he could do...yet. He just needed to sleep for a bit, then he could kick IceDevimon's butt. Koji sunk to the ground, and glared at IceDevimon.  
  
"What do you want us to do master," One of the SnowGoburimon asked, adjusting it's blue hat, and eyeing Koji.  
  
"Take this human to the dungeons. I'll figure what to do with it later." The Ice demon commanded, " And put him in the cell across from her."  
  
The Ice goblins nodded, understanding what they were to do. Two of SnowGoburimon picked the child of light up by his underarms and started to drag him to one of the doors. Koji didn't struggle, what was the point? He'd just get hurt in the process, and if he kept his eyes open he'd be able to find his way out.  
  
"You're a lucky one," The SnowGoburimon on his right said, " Lord IceDevimon never let's his victims live long once he battles them once. It's not to often anyone survives hid Icy Shower attack."  
  
Koji cocked his brow and looked at the SnowGoburimon, " and that makes me lucky?"  
  
The ice digimon on his left nodded. " Yes, many of the digimon he fights never lasted ten minutes."  
  
The child of light suddenly noticed how cold he was, Takuya was still wearing his blue jacket, so all he had was a yellow t-shirt. Koji blinked and continued to look around. They were leading him down a small narrow hallway. The walls were covered in ice and icicles hung from the ceiling.  
  
Koji and the two digimon, or should we say the two digimon, walked down the hallway for a long time before, they came to a door. One of the SnowGoburimon pushed open the door. They entered a room cells lining the walls. The two digimon threw Koji face first into a cell, farthest from the entry way, which was about four cells away.  
  
"Enjoy the last of your life, human." One of the SnowGoburimon called, just before it closed the door of the cell.  
  
Koji glared and sat up. He listened as the two digimon walked back to the other side of the room and close the wooden door. As soon as the footfalls disappeared, he let out a sigh.  
  
"Hello?" a small voice asked. Koji looked around his cell. A small cot was in a corner and there was a chair, but no living creature. There was a giggle, what ever was talking to him was DEFIANTLY a girl.  
  
" Over here silly." the voice called again. Koji crawled over to the bars and looked through. From the small light bulb in the hallway he could see across from him was a small girl. The child of light could see her face, because she stayed in the shadows but he could see her from her shoulders down. She wore a dirty kimono and no shoes  
  
"What's your name?" she asked, nervously fiddling with something in her hands. Koji sighed, 'This must be the 'her' IceDevimon was talking about.'  
  
"I'm Koji."  
  
"Well, Koji I guess we've both been captured by IceDevimon." she said, her voice calm and quiet. " I'd image you came here to get a reward for defeating IceDevimon, and rescuing Ardermon."  
  
Koji's eyes widened with shock, " Where the heck did you get that idea?"  
  
The girl's fingers stopped moving. " You mean....You didn't come for a reward?"  
  
"Of course not! I came here to find the Fire Angel..." Koji looked down at the ground. " Someone I know has been poisoned by Venenomon, and a feather of the fire angel and something else, I don't know will save him."  
  
Koji heard the girl chuckle. " You care about this person, don't you?"  
  
Koji blushed, " ...yea...a lot...that's why I've got to find the Fire Angel and ask her if she knows the other part of the antidote."  
  
" I'm sure she knows..."the girl replied, stepping in to the light. She had deep green eyes, brown hair in a high, messy bun, and her bangs were tipped red. "You'd better get some sleep. Those SnowGoburimon will be back in a few hours to bring you to IceDevimon." The girl smiled, " Do me a favor and kick his butt."  
  
Koji smiled back, and nodded. He scooted back to the bed and laid down, but before he fell asleep, he asked, "What is your name?"  
  
The girl chuckled again, " You can call me Tenchi."  
  
Koji nodded, and drifted to an uneasy sleep. Takuya's face slid into view as soon as he closed his eyes.  
  
'Takuya...I'm trying, Please don't give up....'  
  
+++  
  
Tommy sat beside Takuya, the child of flame's face was whiter then ever and his eyes were still open and white. His chest rose and fell in sharp breaths. Tommy sighed, Takuya was like his second older brother, and to see him in pain made Tommy sick to his stomach.  
  
"Come on Takuya..." Tommy mumbled, pulling his knees to his chest.  
  
"Oh how sweet," a sly voice cooed from the mouth of the cave. Tommy's green eyes met two yellow ones. Venenomon stood in a pale moonlight, smirking at the children of ice and flame " You're protecting your leader, but where is wolf boy?"  
  
Tommy glared and stood up, he ran around to the other side of Takuya and stood in front of him. " Y-You have to leave!"  
  
Venenomon raised a brow at Tommy, then curled her lips into a smirk again. "Oh I see, he's gone up the mountain alone, because he feared for Flame's heath. Tisk tisk, He should have know I'd come to collect his beloved friend..."  
  
Tommy's eyes widened " Y-You're Venenomon!"  
  
She smiled and bowed. " That I am. Now little boy i think it's time for you're nap, you're a little cranky. Sleep Shower!"  
  
Venenomon shot a blast of blue pollen at Tommy and smiled. His eye lids grew heavy and his knees fell to the ground, soon followed by the rest of his body followed. The poison type digimon stepped gracefully over the sleeping boy, and picked up the child of Flame. A dark smile spread over her lips.  
  
" You're coming with me, my little wild fire." Venenomon sneered walking out of the cave, Takuya's body limp in her grasp. " Too bad all of your friends are too tired to save you...Oh well, You'll just have to come to my house... where I can look after you..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Do I own Digimon? Nope.... Will I? I'm working on it.... ^.^  
  
A/N: Sorry guys, I know I said there'd be 5 more pages but after I thought this chapter out I REALLY didn't see a way to make it go on anymore. Chapter 7 WILL have 10 pages... cause LOTS of stuff has to happen, and ..Takuya's dream thingy will be bigger then what I've been making it...Whoops.... I've said too much....  
  
Digitaldreamer: *pulls out notepad* Physical Angst ya? Alright I'll see if I can put that in... Just hope this story doesn't end like Lost and Heartless...O_O  
  
KellyQ: * Bounces* YAY ANOTHER 10/10! heehee I checked and I didn't review the last chapter of your fic so I'm going to go do that.... as soon as I get on line * glares at mother who is waiting for a call.*  
  
Midnight Shadow: aww Jessie-chan you know I can't LIVE without cliffies!  
  
ejqHorseLady: I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you liked this one too, and... you're going to have to wait awhile for the next part T.T sorry..  
  
Angel Yame: HEEHEE Angst! Angst ANGST! I like angst too... And I'm glad you think it's good!  
  
Ice Kory X: I'd never stop a fic at a climax....er...sort of climax...So you don't have to worry about me stopping now  
  
crystal y satoshi 4ever love: O_O * is now scared to finish the fic*....*scoots away slowly*  
  
UnknowHacker: ( Who is really know by the authoress) ...So... You don't mind if I kill poor Takuya ye? MUHAHHAHAHAHA!  
  
Lady Moon: *Bounces* YAY FAVORITE STORIES AND AUTHOR! heehee ...I shall give no secrets away to how this ends...ok.... maybe I will later but...yea  
  
Alaska_Anime_freak: The next chapter is up and i hope to hear from you again!  
  
Redrum: *sweatdrops* darnit I didn't think of Koji keeping Takuya warm with his body heat....WAH! A the fluff possibilities!!!  
  
Silent Angel: heehee i knew IceDevimon had been used in Season four, and i think they gave him a very...what's the word...DISTURBING personality.. Did I make him tough enough? and sorry about the 5 pages thing...*sniffels* A happy ending ye? ...I'll see what i can do... but I make no promises  
  
PrincessSwiftly: OH! Takky isn't hated... he's just an easy target! ^.^ * dodges flying object throw by Takuya* heehee ...* pokes evil Koji with a stick*...hmm... * sweatdrops* Your mom had to pull you away...how sad, for you that is, you didn't get to see the end... 


	7. Takuya's fears and Koji's fight

A/n Allo! Reviewers! This chappie is about 10 pages! ENJOY! Oh and BTW The IS Cursing in this chapter...a lot of cursing....  
  
Chapter 7: Takuya's Fears and Kouji's Fight  
  
" Start talking Kanbara, I'm listening." Koji snapped. Takuya took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.  
  
" Koji...I-I t-t-think t-that" Takuya stuttered out, hands clenched at his sides. " I-I-I-"  
  
"Spit it out Takuya!" Koji ordered. The child of light stood arms crossed over his chest, glaring hard at Takuya.  
  
" IthinkIlikeyou."  
  
Koji looked at Takuya with his eyes half open and brow cocked up. "Say it in English, dimwit...."  
  
Takuya took in a slow and deep breath. " I think I like you...Like how a guy is suppose to feel about a girl..."  
  
Koji's eyes were wide with shock he dropped his hands to his sides. Takuya watched him nervously. Koji's eyes narrowed as he took two quick steps so that he stood inches from Takuya.  
  
"You sick Bastard," He breathed, as he brought his hand back, then punched Takuya in the gut. The Child of flame's eyes widened and he dropped to his knees, coughing.  
  
" You stay the hell away from me, faggot..." Koji hissed dangerously, then walked back to camp. Takuya had one hand around his stomach and the other digging his fingers into the ground. Tears fell from his brown eyes, and splashed on to the ground.  
  
He cried for a little longer then sat up. He leaned against a tree and looked at the sky. The three moons hung in the sky, casting a light on to the forest. Takuya wiped the tears from his eyes and stood up slowly. He turned and started walking back to the camp. As he got closer he heard a hushed conversation.  
  
"You're kidding me..." Zoe's voice hissed. "Takuya's gay?! That's so sick! We can't have him traveling around with us!"  
  
Takuya winced then he heard JP.  
  
"I'm with Zoe, we should just leave him here and travel on our own. I mean, it's not that big of a loss if we leave him behind..."  
  
The Child of flame sunk to the ground, fighting back tears, and he finally heard Tommy's voice. "I'm glad we're going to leave him, I never liked him that much either."  
  
Something snapped in Takuya's mind. He shot up off the ground and ran. He heard the others gasp, but he didn't turn and face them. They hated him. What was the point? Takuya ran deeper and deeper into the forest, his tears leaving a trail in his wake...  
  
+++  
  
"Koji...." a voice called from far away. The raven-haired boy groaned and rolled over, on to his side. He didn't want to wake up, he was having such a good dream.  
  
" KOJI WAKE UP!" Someone yelled at him. Koji shot up and looked around wildly. Tenchi stood in the hallway, hands on her hips.  
  
"Man oh Man I swear you sleep like a log...."  
  
Koji got up from the cot and walked over to the bars of his cell. His fingers wrapped around the cold steel and he peered through. A few of the bars on Tenchi's cell were missing and lay on the ground.  
  
"How did you do that?" Koji asked her, eyes still on the bars. Tenchi walked over to his cell and stared running her fingers around a few of the poles.  
  
"These bars aren't very strong. Try pushing on these ones." She said, pointing at two bars at the far end. Koji stood up and kicked at the bars, after a few good whacks both bars gave way, and Koji stepped out. He noticed that the two of them were almost the same size, except that Koji was a little bit taller.  
  
"Why are we breaking out of here?" Koji asked, as Tenchi started walking down the hall.  
  
"Because, you need the element of surprise. " She replied, glancing over her shoulder at him. "Come on are you gonna stay there all day?"  
  
Koji frowned and ran to catch up with her. 'She reminds me of him...' Koji thought, as Tenchi pushed the door open. 'I don't even know why though...'  
  
They climbed the stairs quietly, Koji in front and Tenchi a few steps behind him. Koji glanced over his shoulder at her, Tenchi was looking down at the steps carefully stepping on each one.  
  
"Tenchi?" She looked up to meet his eyes. "Why are you coming with me? It's not like you can help me fight, you'll just be in the way."  
  
The brown-haired girl grinned widely. "Come on Ko-ji! I want to help I know a few tricks."  
  
The child of Light stared at her in disbelieve. She was like Takuya's twin sister, or at least she acted like him. Koji narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Are you human?"  
  
Tenchi shrugged, as if she'd been asked that question before. "Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not, frankly I really don't know."  
  
Koji glared at her, shook his head, thinking she was saying that only to confuse him. Koji looked back up the hall way. They walked in silence for the rest of the climb. When the came to the top, they heard voices through a moldy old door.  
  
"I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HE IS!" IceDevimon's voice boomed loudly, and echoed loudly off the walls of the corridor that Koji and Tenchi were standing in. The child of light could have sworn that he and the girl beside him would have heard that in their cells if they hadn't escaped.  
  
"THERE IS NOT WAY IN THE DIGITAL WORLD THAT A HUMAN COULD BECOME A DIGIMON!" IceDevimon yelled again.  
  
Tenchi snickered, "I think his pissed off that you almost beat him."  
  
Koji glared at her.  
  
"I didn't almost beat him." He snapped, and she shrugged, still grinning in his direction.  
  
" You'd better Spirit Evolve now. " She cautioned, looking at the door. "You've got the advantage so make it count."  
  
"What are you? My soccer coach?" Koji hissed, as he pulled out his Detector.  
  
"EXECUTE! BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION! KENDOGARURUMON!"  
  
+++  
  
Alamon flapped her wings and rose up into a dark castle. She landed lightly on the highest balcony, and walked through open windows. She entered a small room, there was a darkened cell in the corner, a wardrobe cabinet stood near the door, and a small barrel was in the other corner.  
  
"Venenomon?" The bat-like digimon called. "Venenomon Where are you?"  
  
"Stop your yelling." The poisoned digimon snapped. "I'm right here."  
  
"Good because I lost track of th-" Alamon stopped when she saw Takuya, lying on a cot in the small cell. She raised a brow at Venenomon who sat in a chair, her nose in a book.  
  
"Why did you bring him here?" Alamon asked furiously, eyes narrowed.  
  
"Because," Venenomon replied, not looking up from her book. " Instead of letting him kill himself, we're going to use his body to destroy his friends."  
  
Alamon continued to glare, unconvinced. Venenomon sensed her stare at set the book down and looked at the bat digimon. "Tell me how we're going to make him kill the other children!" She demanded.  
  
Venenomon's smile widened.  
  
"He is going to freely sacrifice his soul to the spirits of flame. He'll be just like a puppet."  
  
".and just how do you know he'll do it?" Alamon asked, twitching her tail in an irritated fashion.  
  
"I know what his nightmare is, and actually it's quite shocking. He has two fears at equal placing." Venenomon smiled darkly as she continued. "And he's going to face them both, one after another. They'll kill his will to live, and the lovely Venenomon will tell him of a way to make the spirits stronger for the next person to use them."  
  
Alamon rolled her eyes. "That isn't going to work!"  
  
Venenomon frowned, "Why not?!"  
  
"Because, the spirit of flame will not destroy its partner!" Alamon argued, stomping her foot on the floor in anger. "Plus the spirit of flame would just return to Ophanimon wouldn't it?"  
  
Venenomon shook her head. "If the vessel of a spirit offers it's soul to the spirit, the spirit must obey and take it." Venenomon paused, and picked up her book.  
  
"Once a spirit is given to a human, Ophanimon has little control over it, so in theory the spirit will remain in our castle."  
  
Alamon growled.  
  
"How are we going to get the spirits from the other children?"  
  
Venenomon shrugged, "We'll deal with that when the time comes."  
  
Alamon shook her head but didn't argue. The bat-like digimon, walked out of the room and started down the long spiral staircase.  
  
~Venenomon...you've screwed us over badly, the master won't be pleased with your trickery." Alamon let out a huff and glared at the ground, as if it was the cause of the problem.  
  
"Our job was to retrieve the spirits, and nothing more. You're going to get us both killed...especially once the chosen children have figured out what's going on!"  
  
+++  
  
~Can you call moonlight silver...When it casts the world in blue...?" A brunette with goggles thought, staring up at the sky, his face tear stained and dirty from running through the underbrush of the forest. His heart was cracked and bleeding, and nothing seemed to dull the pain. The world around him seemed to move in slow motion as he walked along a dirt path. It had been what seemed to be days, since Takuya had told Koji his true feelings about him. Takuya couldn't remember the sun rising the morning after he'd ran from the other children, and he couldn't remember where he slept on the second night, but he did remember the look of disgust on Koji's face. Sorrow flashed through him remembering the words of his other 'friends'.  
  
"Can one really call them friends...if they don't take you for what you are?" Takuya asked dully to the three moons. Tears formed in his eyes, they hated him, but he still had his duty to help Ophanimon. So for that he wouldn't fall over and cry, his eyes out.  
  
"As a legendary warrior, I'm entitled to save this world from Cherubim- "  
  
A high pitched screamed ribbed through the air, shattering the silence of the forest. Takuya froze for a moment before sprinting, into the bushes. Whoever was screaming needed his help. A second scream broke the silence again, this one deeper then the first. Takuya pushed himself to move faster, and vowed to make whatever was attacking the owners of those screams pay for what they'd done. A third scream echoed through the forest, this one sounded more famine then the first two.  
  
"HOLD ON I'M COMING!" Takuya yelled, even though he knew whoever was screaming couldn't hear them. The child of flame swerved on a hard right and jumped into a clearing. His eyes widened and his stomach dropped. Red blood was splattered all over the ground and three bodies lay on the ground. Tommy's hat lay beside him, soaked in the red liquid, Zoe was a few feet away, a huge stab mark in her chest, and JP lay alone, farthest away from the others.From where Takuya stood he could see that JP's left arm hung at an awkward angle and a pile of blood pooled under his head.  
  
The child of flame stepped back, horror and fear welling in his eyes and gut.Where was Koji? Was the thing that did this to Tommy chasing the raven haired boy now?  
  
Suddenly Kendogarurumon burst through the underbrush, soon followed by Gigusmon. The legendary warrior of Earth spun himself, and struck Kendogarurumon hard in the back. The beast of light's fractal code appeared and Gigusmon grabbed Koji's beast spirit, and his human spirit. The raven- haired boy fell, and tried to stand up. The Warrior of Earth grabbed Koji's collar holding him high off the ground below.  
  
"KOJI!" Takuya yelled running over to him, groping for his Detector, but before he could pull it out he heard the child of light call to him.  
  
"Takuya....Stay away..." Koji gasped out. "I don't need your fucking help."  
  
"But....You'll die if I don't help!" Takuya yelled, hand still around his Detector.  
  
"I'd rather die...then be saved by a...Faggot..." Koji hissed out again, venom in his words. Takuya frozen, his heart shattered into a thousand pieces, and only one could replace them...the one who was going to die before Takuya's very own sad brown eyes....  
  
+++  
  
A/N Well That's the end of that chapter..... did you like it?...JUST KIDDING! Heehee I've still got 5 more pages to do!  
  
"WHAT IS THIS!" IceDevimon screeched, standing up from his throne. Kendogarurumon smashed through the wooden door and skipped to a halt in front of the demon angel.  
  
"Well IceDevimon, You want to know what I am?" Kendogarurumon growled. "I'm the legendary warrior of light, and I'm fighting to save two people, Ardermon and Takuya!"  
  
A group of SnowGoburimon charged at the beast of light. Kendogarurumon's eyes suddenly glowed with a white light.  
  
"Lupine Laser." Koji shot a huge blast at the approaching goblins in blue. A roar of screams filled the air, when the smoke cleared, Kendogarurumon walked slowly towards IceDevimon. The Ice type digimon glared and held up his hand, preparing for an attack.  
  
"ICY SHOWER!"  
  
Kendogarurumon's body flew into the air, high over the maelstrom of icy shards. The wolfish digimon growled in a low, dangerous tone and dived.  
  
"LUPINE LASER!" Kendogarurumon howled, firing the blast of light at IceDevimon's head. The demon angel staggered backward and slammed into his throne. He raised his horned head up his eyes meeting two pale yellow ones. Kendogarurumon had one forepaw on IceDevimon's chest, and the other on his arm.  
  
"You are going to pay for all the pain and suffering you caused " Koji vowed, bearing his teeth. IceDevimon's red eyes widened in fear. The demon used his other arm to punch Koji hard in the jaw. The wolf digimon was pushed backward, as IceDevimon rose into the air.  
  
"I'll pay for nothing!" The demon yelled. "For you won't live beyond this hour! ICY SHOWER!"  
  
Kendogarurumon didn't move. He just continued to glare up at IceDevimon with pure hatred and anger.  
  
" KENDOGARURUMON! MOVE DARN IT!" Tenchi screeched from the door, she watched in horror as a swarm of ice shot at the beast of light. Huge chunks of the floor shot in awkward directions as the ice slammed into the ground. When the ice shards stopped beating down, an icy cloud fell around the area.  
  
"KOJI!" Tenchi screamed falling to her knees, laying in the center was Kendogarurumon. The beast of light lay frozen, in a block of ice. IceDevimon cackled and looked over at Tenchi.  
  
"Well, Well Tenchi, "He sneered. "Another digimon dies for you, and yet..." IceDevimon smiled darkly, landing a few feet from Koji. "You're the one who lead him to me..."  
  
Tenchi's mouth opened and closed, rage burning in her eyes. She let out a cry of anger. Two bright orange wings appeared from her back and spread wide. IceDevimon gasped.  
  
"NO! YOUR MEMORY AND POWER SHOULD STILL BE FROZEN!" The Demon of Ice screamed. The two wings enveloped Tenchi and glowed a fiery red. Suddenly with a burst a wind, the wings opened and there stood the Fire Angel, Ardermon. She had long brown hair, with streaks of red and orange, and her bangs were tipped red. She wore a dark red kimono that fell to her toes. On the skirt part of the kimono, ancient writing lined the edges in gold, and a flame pattern rose up from the hem. The same fiery pattern came off the sleeves. Two green eyes glared at IceDevimon in anger, Ardermon held her hands up ready to fight.  
  
"I am Ardermon, the angel from the fires of hell" the fire angel said. " You've wronged many and you shall pay for it with your life."  
  
IceDevimon stared at Ardermon with wide eyes.  
  
"You weren't suppose to awaken until someone of pure heart fought for someone other then you. The warrior of light fought for you and that oth-." The demon stopped and spun around to look at Kendogarurumon.  
  
"Him.... HE IS OF PURE HEART!"  
  
Ardermon smiled.  
  
"Of course." She pulled a talisman from the sleeve of her kimono and flicked it at the block of ice the held Koji. As soon as the talisman touched the surface of the block, the ice melted away. Kendogarurumon crashed to the ground, but didn't rise.  
  
IceDevimon smiled. "He's dead! Even you couldn't save him!" the Ice digimon laughed and walked over to the wolf digimon as if to prove it.  
  
"Fool." Kendogarurumon shot up. "LUPINE LASER!"  
  
The demon of ice was forced back into a wall. Kendogarurumon turned to Ardermon and nodded.  
  
"I think it should be you to destroy him."  
  
The Fire Angel nodded. She turned to face IceDevimon, her face held no emotion. IceDevimon moved back in fear.  
  
"N-no. I'll do anything you want! I swear!" IceDevimon pleaded. Kendogarurumon glared and snorted.  
  
"I don't think you can. You can't bring back all those digimon you destroyed, and in my case..." Kendogarurumon lowered his head.  
  
"You can't turn back the hands of time!"  
  
"FLAMES OF HADES!" Ardermon called, a huge flame appeared from her hand and wrapped around IceDevimon. He screamed in agony and pain as the fire swallowed him.  
  
Suddenly the walls of the court room started to crack and give way. Kendogarurumon turned around looking for Tenchi. Ardermon smiled and flapped her wings.  
  
"Come on Koji we've got to get out of here." Kendogarurumon looked at the angel with wide eyes.  
  
"Tenchi?" He gasped, and she nodded.  
  
" We'll talk when we get out of here." she mumbled, flapping her wings heading for the entrance gate. Kendogarurumon galloped after her, large chunks of the ceiling dropped in Koji's way as he dodged left and right.  
  
~I've got to keep going...for Takuya..." Suddenly Koji felt a rush of energy and power coursing through his veins. He sprung off the ground and rose into the air.  
  
Kendogarurumon glowed bright white and sped off. He shot right past Ardermon, who smiled and gave a great pulse of her wings. She followed Koji out into the crisp air.  
  
+++  
  
Gigasmon smiled darkly and looked over at Takuya. The child of Flame was having his world crumpling beneath him. Koji glared at Takuya with disgust, then turned his gaze to the warrior of earth. Takuya suddenly felt frozen, just like in a dream when you lose the ability to move freely.  
  
Gigasmon lifted up his arm and slashed to the side, leaving a long gash in Koji's chest. The Child of light's eyes widened, and he gasped for breath. The warrior of earth slid his hand around Koji's neck and squeezed hard.  
  
"KOJI!!" Takuya screamed, still unable to move. The brunette couldn't even close his eyes. Two dark blue orbs, looked into Takuya's brown ones and for the first time the child of flame saw fear in Koji's eyes. Gigasmon threw Koji to the ground, the child of light let out a yelp of pain and lay lifeless.  
  
Takuya felt his feet move for him. The child of flame ran to Koji. Blood covered his chest and the lacerations on his neck were vivid. Koji's eyes fluttered open and looked at Takuya.  
  
"T-Takuya..." The raven haired boy wheezed out, eyes dull and half open.  
  
"I-It's up to you to save.... Ophanimon..."  
  
Tears fell from Takuya's eyes as he dropped to his knees. Extreme sorrow and sadness filled his soul and mind.  
  
"You've got to....save this world." Koji forced a smile. "I'm....sorry...Takuya...."  
  
( A/n I know Koji's suppose to hate Takuya...but I can't let him die without a sorry. T.T)  
  
Koji's eyes slid closed and his chest stopped rising. Takuya sat there for several seconds, frozen. Suddenly something in Takuya's chest tightened, it rose from his heart to his vocal cords, to his mouth. An agonizingly mournful scream, ripped though the air. Takuya felt something grab the back of his shirt and lift him up. Gigasmon smiled and began walking up the path to him without his knowledge. The warrior of Earth held Takuya over his shoulder, forcing the child of Flame to stare at the blood shed of his friends. Tears rolled down Takuya's cheeks, as if the sky felt his pain, drops of rain fell from the sky.  
  
+++  
  
Venenomon slowly carried Takuya's limp body down the spiral staircase. A dark and evil smiled spread over her green lips. Takuya's eyes were no longer white as snow, they were still open but were a dull brown, and lacked pupils.  
  
"The time has come, my wild fire, you are going to meet the end of your life, and I..." The poison digimon chuckled, "and I will rule the digital world, with you as my pet."  
  
+++  
  
Koji skidded to a halt outside of the ice gates of the village, he spun around to see Ardermon glide up beside him. Kendogarurumon de-digievolved to Koji and he gasped for air. She smiled at him, and returned to Tenchi.  
  
"Well.... THAT WAS FUN!" She squealed, bouncing. Koji shook his head, and couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Let's get walking, we've got a long way to go." Koji mumbled standing up. "You can explain a few things to my while we walk."  
  
Koji stood and began walking with Tenchi close behind.  
  
"Ok What do you want to know?"  
  
"I want to know why you lied to me." Koji stated firmly." You told me you weren't a digimon.  
  
Tenchi sighed, "I didn't know I was a digimon, IceDevimon froze my power and my memories. I guess the only time I was myself was when I was unconscious." She grinned widely.  
  
"I talked to your friend, Takuya, before he entered his nightmare."  
  
Koji's eyes widened and he looked back at Tenchi. She seemed to be recalling something, she glared at the ground before her and sighed.  
  
"I remember what he was facing..."  
  
Koji raised a brow at her, "What was it? Does it have something to do with his little brother?"  
  
Tenchi shook her head. "No, Takuya's fear...Was your rejection to his feelings for you and...." She trailed off for a moment as if deciding weather to tell Koji or not. ".and you and your friends dying before him..."  
  
Koji's gaze fell to the ground, Takuya liked him, the way he liked Takuya. Koji could have jumped for joy but the second part crushed his joyous spirit. Tenchi took in a sharp gasp. Koji looked back at her and saw a look of fear covering her features.  
  
"What? What's wrong Tenchi." Koji asked gripping her shoulder.  
  
"T-Takuya has faced his nightmares....he watched you die, Koji...." She whispered, breathlessly. "We've got to hurry!"  
  
"Right!" Koji said grabbing his Detector.  
  
"EXECUTE BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION! KENDOGARURUMON!" the wolfish digimon stood in the center of the path, glowing with a bright light.  
  
"Get on my back Tenchi, We'll get to Takuya faster this way."  
  
The young girl nodded and hopped on Kendogarurumon's back. They two practically flew through the mountain trails, and soon evergreen trees were around them. Then realization hit Koji like a rock, his heart beat increased.  
  
"Do you know the other part of the cure?"  
  
Tenchi nodded, "you've had it all along Koji. Loves Tear...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer:I swear on the er...Harry Potter book, that I have never owned digimon.  
  
A/n: * flops in chair and rubs fingers* OWWWWIEEEEEEE my fingers HURT!!!! T.T that was the longest chapter I've EVER done... and I'm not that happy with it...*sighs* oh well ^.^ EVERYBODY THANK SILENT ANGEL MY NEW BETA READER!  
  
Midnight Shadow: HIYA JESSIE! I know you won't see this until you get back from your trip so ALLO, and how was the cabin! ^.^ Koji doesn't have to give up his shoes... though I want them. ^.^  
  
KellyQ: WAIT TO WHACK HIM! * pulls out pom poms* GO KELLY! XD heehee  
  
Ice Kory X: You tell her Kory!....what does Dewa MÃ¡ta mean ( and how do you get the little dash thing over the letter O_O)  
  
PrincessSwiftly: *gasps* You didn't just slap Koji!.....well. you couldn't have .....unless you were in the cell.....O_O  
  
crystal y satoshi 4ever love: O_o You wouldn't kill little old me....would you.....O_O Tenchi is the fire angel yep! ^.^  
  
Digitaldreamer:... Could you make a Haku pulshie. you know the guy from spirited away.. WHO REMINDS ME OF KOJI! ^.^ ok I got off track... Yep they're in deep, deep....trouble. YAY POP! * snuggles Mountain dew Live wire*  
  
Loner Fox: Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Lady Moon: I'm glad you like my story ^.^ And that was a good shot at Venenomon.... You almost had her!  
  
alaska_anime_freek: I know I'm mean to them ^.^ yep Koji got caught by IceDevimon.  
  
unknown Hacker: *glomps you* THANK YOU!  
  
dna: Yep I ended it there...and there is a lot more....10 pages more ^.^ Fluff fluff fluff I love fluff.  
  
Silent Angel: yep You are catching up, and your chapters are A LOT longer.... ^.^ i liked the way IceDevimon came out too, i just saw the one for season four on Friday..*shudders* Child molester..( He does kind of sound like Etemon O_O) Yep Tommy fell asleep *shakes head* No more late nights for him ^.^  
  
Bubblegirl: I'm glad you like this story!  
  
Hyper Pegesus:*glomps* I THOUGHT YOU LEFT THE STORY! Why'd you hit your cousin? O_O er... no bowing I'm nnnoooo almighty writer, just a writer ^.^ I'm SOO glad to see a review from ya! ^.^  
  
READ AND REVIEW YA! 


	8. The Reunion

A/n *glomps Reviewers* THANK YOU!!!  
  
Chapter 8: The Reunion  
  
Venenomon smiled darkly as she laid Takuya on a stone table. A hole in the roof let sun light pour down on the child of Flame. The walls of the chamber were covered with ancient drawings and inscriptions. Venenomon gently pulled off Takuya's hat and goggles and placed them near his head. Afterwards, she pulled out a small seed and gently placed it on Takuya's chest.  
  
"Now stay here, my fire, and I'll return with your friends..."she whispered, stepping back into the shadows. Alamon stood beside the door, arms folded over her chest.  
  
"The seed of pain, it feeds on the sorrow and the doubt of the person it is placed upon." The bat digimon smiled, the two bat ears on her head twitched. "You're planning to make his pain hold them....very wise..."  
  
"You remember what we're going to do?" Venenomon snapped, giving an irritated glare toward her partner.  
  
Alamon rolled her eyes. "Oh but of coarse, we're going to-"  
  
Venenomon wrapped a vine around Alamon's mouth. "Not here you fool!" The poison digimon ordered her eyes narrowed. She removed the vine from Alamon and pointed out the door.  
  
"Get moving you still have to find your targets!"  
  
Alamon growled and walked out. The bat digimon closed her eyes and mumbled something not so pleasant under her breath. In a flash she'd disappeared into the shadows created from the light.  
  
+++  
  
Zoe paced back and forth, her face etched with worry. JP sat on the ground next to the two sleeping digimon, Bokomon and Neemon.  
  
"Zoe, I don't think walking around in circles like that will bring them back any quicker." The child of Thunder said watching the blond girl. She sighed.  
  
"I know JP but ..."  
  
"But what?" He countered.  
  
Zoe sat down beside JP and looked down at the ground.  
  
"I wish we could have gone with Koji and Tommy. Takuya's apart of our team, so why should they be the only ones to go...?"  
  
JP nodded, understanding what it was she was saying.  
  
"I see where you're coming from...the child of Thunder stood up then, brushing off dirt from his pants, and extended a hand out toward her to help her up off the ground.  
  
"Let's go find them!"  
  
"If you were to follow them it would be pointless..." A voice said behind them, startling the pair. Zoe spun around to see a human-bat-like digimon with white hair and red eyes. The digimon smiled and bowed as she offered them her assistance.  
  
"I could take to your friends in the flash of an eye..."  
  
JP glared and stood in front of Zoe, wanting to protect her.  
  
"Who are you?!?" He demanded, hands clenched into tight fists.  
  
The digimon smiled coyly. "You can call me Wingmon, I've been sent to take you to your friend."  
  
Zoe peaked over JP's shoulder at the digimon, the blond scowled and whispered."She looks a little too sinister to be sent by Ophanimon..."  
  
"Yea... but we don't have much of a choice!" JP whispered back. Then, in a normal tone he said: "We'd be happy if you were to take us to our friends."  
  
Wingmon smiled.  
  
"Very well then, give me your hands." She held her own clawed hands out to them. JP glanced at Zoe who nodded in return. They both stepped over to the digimon and put there hands in hers. She smiled evilly and clutched they tightly.  
  
"Didn't your mothers ever tell you not to trust strangers...?" she hissed as black vapor wrapped around them. Zoe opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. The children of Thunder and Wind disappeared in the mist, with Wingmon.who was really Alamon.  
  
(FYI Ala means Wing in Spanish. ^.^ yea her names Wingmon... pitiful ya? Oh and Rana means frog...Frogmon....hehee ok back to the fic...)  
  
+++  
  
Koji's heart sped up, love's tear....someone who loved Takuya had to cry for him. Kendogarurumon galloped as fast as he possibly could. If what Tenchi said was true then Koji had almost wasted his time. The beast of light swerved a hard right, and ran along a the mountainside's base. Soon he and Tenchi came to the cave where he had left Tommy and Takuya.  
  
"Tommy! Tommy we've got the other part of the cure!" Koji yelled as Tenchi hopped off his back. She walked slowly into the cave, eyes narrowed and fingers clenched. Kendogarurumon followed her in, he gasped when he saw Tommy lying face downon the ground, and no Takuya.  
  
"Tommy!" The beast of Light de-digievolved and knelt beside the child of ice. "Tommy wake up, this isn't the time to be napping!" Koji exclaimed, shaking the smaller boy's shoulders gently.  
  
"Koji, stop he isn't going to wake up." Tenchi declared, folding her arms over her chest. "Venenomon has used her sleep shower on him, Tommy isn't going to wake up until she wants him to."  
  
Koji growled and punched a fist at the ground, "and I bet that she's taken Takuya too, damn it!"  
  
Koji glared at the ground for a bit more, before gently picking Tommy up.  
  
"Come on, We're going to go find Venenomon."  
  
Tenchi cocked a brow up, "and how do you purpose we find her?"  
  
Koji shifted Tommy in his arms and pulled out his detector, "if she's got Takuya I think, she'll also have his detector."  
  
"Well, well I'm very impressed..." a high voice sneered, Tenchi and Koji spun around to see Venenomon. Her green lips curled over her teeth in a smirk. "I thought it would take you two forever to get here... and you've even formed a plan, I'm quite shocked."  
  
Koji growled dangerously low, and held Tommy close to his body. If You've done anything to Takuya, I'll-"  
  
Venenomon laughed, shaking her head. "Now why would I do anything to my wonderful fire pet?" She cooed looking Koji straight in the eye. The child of light was fighting the urge to stand up and kick her bitchy ass.  
  
"He's going to help me, just as soon as he wakes up. The poor dear..."  
  
She paused, hanging her head as if in mourning. "The love of his Life hated him, and he watched the same person he still loved die at the hands of the fiercest enemy...Gigasmon."  
  
Koji snarled, sent Tommy down and stood up. Venenomon's head shot up.  
  
"No, no you naughty Wolf-boy, if you destroy me now you'll never find him in time."  
  
She held up Takuya's detector and smiled sinisterly. "Now, I think you need a nice, long nap. SLEEP SHOWER!"  
  
Venenomon case the spell at Tenchi, who gasped and inhaled the power, soon Tenchi fell into a sleep like Tommy's and landed with thud on the ground. Venenomon smiled and quickly vanished, appearing again so that she was nowbehind Koji, doing it so quickly he didn't have enough time to react. She raised her hand,and punched him hard in the back of the head. Koji gasped as he felt the blow and sunk to his knees, then landed on the cave floor, barely conscious. He tried to get up again, but Venenomon's foot came down on his back  
  
"Just go to sleep Wolfie." She purred. "You'll see my pet.your lover. soon."  
  
There was only one name that Koji managed to whisper out before falling into unconciousness.  
  
"Takuya."  
  
+++  
  
The child of flame stared at the moonlit ground the entire time Gigasmon carried him. The image of Koji's bloody body was stuck in Takuya's mind.  
  
Tears continued to fall from his eyes as the earth warrior rose up an incline. Takuya peaked over his shoulder and saw a huge black castle. A faint smile appeared on his face.  
  
"Now that's a creepy castle, Koji." Takuya murmured, turning back to look at the ground. "A lot better then that lavender one, huh?"  
  
A fresh wave of tears poured down his cheeks. A sudden rage built itself within Takuya's heart, giving him enough energy to slam his fists into Gigasmona's back, but it didn't make much damage.hardly any at all actually.  
  
Takuya continued to thrust his punches at Gigasmon, as the digimon walked around the castle. Soon Takuya became too tired and slumped onto Gigasmon. The digimon suddenly stopped, the child blinked and tried to look around. What looked to be Knightmon were blocking the way.  
  
"Put the boy down Gigasmon!" The one in the front ordered, swinging his sword around. The warrior of Earth made no movement to return Takuya to the ground. The Knightmon quietly discussed something quickly, then glared back at Gigasmon.  
  
"On my count men! Three...two...one! CHARGE!!" Suddenly the entire group of amour digimon ran at Takuya and Gigasmon. The child of flame yelped and covered his head. Gigasmon made no movement to dodge the oncoming attacks, nor did the Knightmon seem to care what they hit. Electric blasts ripped though the air, hitting Gigasmon hard in the chest. The Legendary warrior of Earth was forced back a few feet and dropped Takuya in the process. The child of flame landed hard on his head and slipped into the peaceful bliss of unconsciousness....  
  
+++  
  
Koji groaned and tried to move his arms, but something thorny punctured his wrists. Koji's blue eyes snapped open and he hissed in pain. Dark green vines with thick thorns were wrapped tightly around Koji's wrists, legs, ankles and waist. Koji took a quick look around the room he was held captive in.  
  
Not far from where he hung, Zoe, JP and Tommy, also were bound by the same strange plant vines. Koji's eyes followed the vines paths to the center of the room, and what he saw next, caused him to gasp. Takuya Kanbara lay on a stone tablet, moonlight pouring down on his milky white face, the thick vines coming from his heart.  
  
Koji felt a pang of fear in his heart when he looked at Takuya's eyes still brown but very dull.  
  
Koji glared at the vines around his wrists and was about to try and bite them off when he heard two sets of foot steps coming from the hallway from his right. Quickly Koji let his body slack against the vines that bound him, a door creaked open and the footfalls entered. Koji could sense their eyes resting on him before moving somewhere else in the room. Then he heard a voice that made his blood boil.  
  
"Alamon get me that cape! The one on the other side on the room." Venenomon's voice hissed. There was a slight sigh, then the sound of flapping wings, Koji felt a breeze past by him.  
  
"I don't think this will work Venenomon, that kid isn't stupid enough to believe you're going to help him, and that the spirit will become stronger with the sacrifice of his soul!" Another voice scolded the first.  
  
'Sacrifice?!' Koji's mind screamed. 'Takuya wouldn't....oh crap...that's Takuya's SUICIDE!'  
  
"This WILL work Alamon." Venenomon said in a hurry, the sound of moving cloth soon followed, and the same breeze pasted by Koji again. "Look, even the vines of his pain have covered the entire room. He no longer possesses the will to live!"  
  
Koji felt his anger raise within him, he snapped his eyes open and glared daggers into the bat digimon, his least favorite person in the world.  
  
"I'm not going to let you hurt Takuya, or use him in anyway you sick lazy bitch!"  
  
The child of light yelled at the top of his lungs. Alamon and Venenomon, who wore a long black cloak, jumped and spun around. The fallen angel digimon glared at the poison one.  
  
"You didn't use your sleeper spell on him?"  
  
Venenomon shook her head vigorously and sighed. "I had used up all of my Power, it isn't my fault!"  
  
Koji growled low and dangerously as he tried to swipe at the two digimon, but only succeeded in having the thorns dig deeper into his wrists. He yelped in sudden pain and Venenomon smiled.  
  
"You know..." she mused stepping in between the vines that littered the floor. "I never knew that such beauty could be born from such pain." She touched a single flower that had grown beside Koji's head. She smiled sinisterly.  
  
"Even in unconsciousness, even in his darkest hour, he still cares for you....oh the irony...." she purred, lacing her fingers in Koji's hair. The child of light glared and jerked his head away. She smiled again, releasing him and stepped toward Takuya.  
  
"He's going to give up his soul to the flame...even if you die at his hand." Venenomon purred, gently touching Takuya's head.  
  
"He'll never see you again....even in death."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Me? Own digimon? HA now THAT'S a laugh ^-^  
  
A/N: *bows* I'M SORRY I TOOK SO LONG! T.T my muses left me high and dry.  
  
((muse: the spirit or adrenalin that gets you writing)) I'm going to TRY and type the next chapter by Friday. ^-^  
  
KellyQ: I'm good *bounces* the best Takouji writer said I was good. PARTY! ^-^ 10/10 WHOOP!  
  
Digitaldreamer: Angsty-ness is good ya! ^-^ ....I'm with Takuya.... you are cruel you killed Sora (Kingdom Hearts Sora)...... then again..... I  
  
killed Koji, Tommy, JP and Zoe. and made even more O_o.  
  
ejqHorseLady: ^-^ After rereading chapter 7 I've got to say I agree,  
  
best chappie so far ^-^  
  
Silent Angel: *bounces* I LOVED ~Can you call moonlight silver..." TOO! The next chapter has been sent to you! ^0^ expect the other in a week! ^-^  
  
PrincessSwiftly: ....Koji isn't still cutting himself with that knife....is he. O_o..... I'm glad you liked that chappie bud! e-mail meh soon!  
  
Vivienn: ^0^ I'm glad you like this fic! and I'd never end a fic here!  
  
Redrum: ^-^ thanks for reviewing almost ALL of the chappies.  
  
Hitomi No Ryu: Tenchi has a purpose, and I will not get rid of her just yet. and The Flamon comment will be taken into consideration.  
  
Jess: I'm glad you like it, and frankly I've got no idea where I came up with this story.  
  
Bubblegirl: ^0^ yep Love's Tears I thought it made the cure a little fluffy ^-^  
  
Ice Kory X: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Lady Moon: ^-^ *grins* I'm glad you liked this!  
  
Unknown Hacker: ^-^ YOU ARE SOOOOO NICE TO ME! I'm glad you like this story!  
  
whits: The greatest? ^-^ I'm not so sure about that.... Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Hyper Pegesus: NO BOWING! *whack* I'm not an almighty writer! ^0^ heehee glad you liked the chapter! Hope you enjoy this one!  
  
alaska_anime_freek: ^0^ glad you like this chapter! And you're right if you aren't mean to the characters there's nothing to write about ^-^  
  
kittyduo195: Hiya my other half ^-^ I'm glad you like my story! And you didn't come and annoy me...I started it ^0^ heehee  
  
crystal y satoshi 4ever love: a simple answer? *is confused* Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter!  
  
Midnight Shadow: YES I SWORE ON THE HARRY POTTER BOOK*sob* ^-^ You were reading the chapter thinking of his accent.....*hears it* O_o HOLY SOCK!  
  
Mikari:BYN! *glomps* I'm SOO glad you like this story buddy! Yep, yep poor Takuya...  
  
Kawaii-chan: At first I was going to ask why you would cry.... then I remembered I killed Koji and the others *sweat drop* Koji's in trouble ya.... and I uppydated! ^0^  
  
Jenny: ^-^ I'm glad you love this fic, and i'll take what you said about it as a compliment  
  
BTW I got 21 reviews for the 7th chappie! ^-^ THANK YOU! I'll give a Fire Angel (Ardermon) plushie to anyone who guesses how old I am! ^-^  
  
Read and Review! 


	9. Takuya's Sacrifice

Chapter 9: Takuya's sacrifice...  
  
"He's going to give up his soul to the flame, even if you die at his hand." Venenomon purred, gently touching Takuya's head.  
  
"He'll never see you again.... even in death."  
  
Koji growled lowly, and glared at Venenomon, with pure, unfaltering hate in his eyes. Venenomon merely smiled, and plucked the vines away from Takuya's chest; and the thick plants fell to the ground with a loud thump.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Alamon hissed, glaring at the poison digimon with anger. Venenomon glanced at her partner, returning to her task, still removing the vines one at a time.  
  
"He can't have these plants on his chest...after all," she smiled wickedly, and shot a glance at Koji. "He has to say good bye to his love."  
  
"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Koji yelled at the top of his lungs. He struggled against the vines again, only succeeding in driving the thorns deeper into his body. Koji groaned in pain as his eyes started to close, beginning to feel weak from the loss of blood.  
  
"Now, now Wolf boy..." Venenomon cooed, turning her gaze to the bat like digimon. "We can't have you dying on us yet. Alamon use the stopper vapor!"  
  
Alamon sighed in slight annoyance and raised her arms up. "Paralyzing Mist!"  
  
Koji felt splashes of cold liquid against his skin, and suddenly found himself unable to move...paralyzed...his eyes were closed, unwilling to open...  
  
Venenomon cackled and walked over to Koji.  
  
"You poor, poor creature," she hissed, a sinister smile appearing on her face. "I'm going to break you with one defining swoop. You'll lose your crush and your spirit before the sun rises tomorrow."  
  
+++  
  
Darkness...sweet blissful darkness was all Takuya saw, felt, and heard. He was lying in his sanctuary, his quiet place. Suffering from all of life's little torments and pains, his memories taunting him with images of his friends.  
  
"Tommy...Zoe...JP....I let all of you down...I didn't come in time...but...Koji...I should have helped you...even if you would have hated me...you'd still be here....to see your family again...," the child of flame thought, tears still streaking down his cheeks. "It's as though... I played God...deciding if you all lived...or died."  
  
'I'd rather die...then be saved by a ....Faggot...'  
  
Takuya winced, even in his thoughts, those words that Koji had spoken, were dripping in hatred. The child of fire pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them tightly. Takuya felt himself being pulled to reality. He closed his eyes and let two more tears slide down his cheeks.  
  
"Koji...I'm sorry..."  
  
+++  
  
Tenchi slowly opened her eyes, and sat up. She was in a simple steel cage, with two digimon guarding the door. The angel of fire rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
These stupid creatures, she thought while she got to her feet. They really don't know who they're dealing with...  
  
+++  
  
Koji's mind was screaming, as he tried to get his body to move, unfortunately, he had no such luck. He remained hanging in the grips of the vines.  
  
"Only a few more moments Koji....then you will hear the fire's choice." Venenomon's voice hissed. The child of light struggled, wanting to let out a growl of disgust at the evil digimon that threatened Takuya's life but no matter how hard he tried, he still remained limp in the vines.  
  
Venenomon looked over at the milky white face of Takuya from her position beside the wall and smiled. The brunette's dull, void eyes slowly closed. Seconds later a soft groan came from his parted lips, and instantly Koji knew Takuya had woken. The child of fire's eyes opened revealing two cocoa brown orbs. Slowly, Takuya sat up and looked around, his eyes fell on Tommy, JP, and Zoe. He gasped softly, tears in his eyes.  
  
"No...Koji..."  
  
Takuya looked over at the child of light, and covered his mouth to stifle a sob. Koji wanted so very badly to break free of the vines and run to Takuya. To bury his face in that mess of wild brown hair and confess everything, but because of Alamon's vapor, he was forced to remain stuck on the wall, trapped by the vines...  
  
"No... oh gods no...KOJI!" The child of flame screamed letting the tears fall freely. Koji felt his stomach squirm with guilt.  
  
If I'd told him sooner...he would have never doubted my feelings for him. Koji thought.  
  
Takuya jumped off the stone tablet and ran over to the limp Koji, tripping over the think plants that littered the ground. The child of flame stopped right in front of Koji and reached out a hand, gently stroking the fallen locks of black hair.  
  
"Koji...I-" Takuya's voice caught in his throat. He withdrew his hand, letting the tears roll down his cheeks. Venenomon slowly stepped toward the child of fire.  
  
"Are these your friends, human?" She asked, resting a hand on Takuya's shoulder. The brunette looked up, but couldn't see Venenomon's face because of the hood casting shadow over her. Takuya opened his mouth to say something but found his voice silenced. He nodded slowly, looking away from the hooded figure.  
  
"I understand you hold the spirit of the legendary warrior of fire..."  
  
She said quietly, gripping Takuya's shoulder lightly. "Lady Ophanimon has informed me that if you wish to give up your duty. She would understand. After all..." Venenomon paused. "You've lost all of them..."  
  
Takuya faced the disguised Venenomon, "What will happen...to the spirit?" He questioned. Venenomon fidgeted for a moment, uncertain of how to reply.  
  
"The spirit will be set to a new child... and he or she will help get the rest of the spirits back." Venenomon said leading Takuya back to the stone tablet.  
  
"But my spirit isn't strong enough to beat, Grumblemon on its own." Takuya countered, sending a quick glare at the digimon.  
  
"You could make it stronger..." Venenomon said softly. "By giving it your data, or soul to the spirit of flame. I'm sure it would take you out of your misery and the spirit will be strong enough to defeat the dark warriors."  
  
Takuya looked up at her and blinked, the glare he had sent her way disappearing as a look of curiosity appeared in his brown eyes.  
  
"How do I give up my soul to the spirit of flame?"  
  
Venenomon smiled. "I've already got him. All you have to do is tell the spirit you wish to make it stronger...and tell it the reason you think you shouldn't remain on this world."  
  
TAKUYA!! SHE'S LYING! DON'T LISTEN TO HER! Koji's mind screamed, wishing that Takuya could hear him...  
  
He didn't want Takuya to die-not without knowing that he, child of light, truly did love him.  
  
Takuya's gaze fell to the floor. This way he wouldn't have to spill any blood, and he'd still be helping to save the digital world. "Alright, I'll do it."  
  
Venenomon smiled, and handed him his detector. "Just talk to the spirit. I will not be able to hear what he says in return, so feel free to tell it anything."  
  
Koji hopped within his heart that Takuya would see through the trick that Venenomon was playing him, and stay alive. Please Takuya...Please...  
  
Takuya nodded and closed his eyes.  
  
"Agunimon?"  
  
Yes Takuya?  
  
"I-I want to give my soul to you...I can't stay here anymore...Koji and the others have all gone, and the other spirits have been taken by Grumblemon...."  
  
Are you sure you want this Takuya...?  
  
Takuya's heart jerked upward in his chest. "W-what do you mean?"  
  
I sense doubt in your heart Takuya... You don't want to believe Koji's dead...so...then don't...You don't know for a fact that his heart was stopped...  
  
Takuya felt his heart pounding, in his chest. "You mean...Koji could just be unconscious?!?"  
  
And....you could have been dreaming...  
  
Alamon growled and dropped down from her hiding place in the shadows.  
  
"VENENOMON! HE KNOWS THE WOLF BOY IS ALIVE!"  
  
The child of light felt joy swell up in his heart. Takuya knew that Koji was still alive, and that his supposed 'death' he had seen was all just a dream...a nightmare more like it...and then, within a split second he figured it all out.  
  
Takuya's brown eyes snapped open and he gave the hooded figure a look of pure hatred. "Venenomon! The digimon from my...YOU! YOU POISONED ME!"  
  
The poisonous digimon lifted her hood, revealing herself and cackled. "Of course I did. It got you and all your friends here...I must tell you that Koji was soooo worried about you... oh the others were too...but..."  
  
Venenomon smiled sinisterly at Koji. "He likes you too Takuya...and these are the last moments you'll spend together...Alamon!" The bat digimon looked over questioningly at Venenomon. "You can have your fun now."  
  
Alamon smiled mischievously and rose back up into the air. She flew over to Takuya her smile turning from mischievous, to one of pure evil... The bat digimon reached out her and pointed one finger at Takuya's detector. The screen suddenly went black.  
  
TAKUYA! SHE'S.... TRYING......TO....CONTROL ME!  
  
"AGUNIMON!" the child of fire yelled, as his detector burnt his fingers, forcing Takuya to let the detector go, and instead of falling to the ground, it hovered in the air.  
  
"Now Alamon, release Koji from your vapor..." Venenomon ordered, a sinister smile still on her face. "After all... Takuya has to listen to his screams..."  
  
+++  
  
Ardermon stood over the two digimon that had been guarding her. "Now...you two are going to tell me where the other children are."  
  
The braver one of the two spoke up. "T-There in the room, d-down that hall..."  
  
The Angel of fire smiled at them and nodded. "Thank you very much boys. Buh bye!" She got up and ran to the door.  
  
Hang on Takuya, Koji...hang on...  
  
+++  
  
"KOJI!!" Takuya yelled, turning around so that he faced him. The child of light suddenly found himself able to move. He snapped opens his eyes, and looked over at the child of flame.  
  
"Takuya! I-" Koji started to say something, but Alamon cut him off.  
  
"Sorry Wolfie, But I've got to cut your good bye short. AGUNIMON! Attack the child of light!"  
  
Suddenly Takuya's detector glowed bright red, and a swirl of flames flew out of the screen...heading straight for it's target...Koji...The child of fire's eyes widened and he sprinted over, skidding to a halt in front of Koji.  
  
"I'm not going to watch him die again!" Takuya yelled.  
  
Venenomon's eyes widened, and she screamed. "ALAMON STOP THE SPIRIT! WITHOUT THE CHILD'S BODY THE SPIRIT WILL BECOME INACTIVE!!"  
  
"I can't stop the spirit!!" Alamon screamed back, eyes wide and filled with horror.  
  
"Once it's been told to attack it won't stop until it hits something!"  
  
Takuya looked back at Koji, his arms spread wide. The child of light tried to say something but Takuya beat him to the punch. "Koji... I love you...I always have...save the digital world...remember me..."  
  
The huge rush of fire swirled around Takuya swallowing him up a slight smile appearing on his face...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I'M GOING TO OWN DIGIMON! As soon as I teach my dog to talk...  
  
A/n: ::Smiles satisfied:: yep.... I like that chapter, so much angst ::nods::  
  
OK! ^-^ not many people caught my question at the end of chapter 8 but I'm still giving out the plushies. ^-^ Digital Dreamer and Midnight Shadow! ^-^ FIRE ANGEL PLUSHIES FOR YOU!  
  
KellyQ: Thanks for the ten/ten! ^-^  
  
Digitaldreamer: I Hope you loved this chapter too! and ::hands you a plushie of Ardermon:: ^-^ heehee  
  
Silent Angel: Thanks Beta buddy! Hey you're going to have A LOT more reviews then me. The climax ::cackles:: Venenomon and Alamon really have it coming bad. ^-^  
  
dna: ^-^ I'm glad you like this last chappie! Hope to see your review!  
  
Bubblegirl: ::nods:: Yep stupid evil digimon, ::sniffles:: Takuya now Knows that Koji likes him...but is it too late? ::sobs::  
  
Angel yame:.......er...heehee I'm sorry.... I think I killed him. I Don't like suspense either...but it's really fun to write ^-^  
  
KittyDuo195: Hey my other half I'm glad you love this story, and everything else you love about this story. I'm writing more ^-^ heehee  
  
Midnight Shadow:...Koji said some more bad words ^-^ Icedevimon.... DOES SOUND LIKE ELVIS! AHHHH! The next chapter is on the way buddy!  
  
Redrum: ::sniffles:: Koji was too late...or was he O-o heehee REVIEWING IS WHAT YOU DO BEST BUDDY, I must agree ^-^!  
  
alaska_anime_freek: ^-^ I think Both of the things you named are at the same worth. I'm sorry about making you wait so long.... and I'm sorry for the cliffy on this chapter ^-^  
  
LilxAznxDragonz: I'm glad you love this story, and I'm trying to update more but heehee I'm not doing a good job of it ^-^  
  
Crystal Ketchum: I'm glad you loved the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this chapter  
  
Splash: ^-^ ::glomps:: YOU REVIEWED! O_O You just ate my bad guys...er...girls I mean ^-^  
  
Mochi-pon: ^-^ I updated and Takuya and Koji may be getting together... ^-^  
  
Lady Moon: ::stares at her collapsed form:: er....You gonna be ok over there? :;blinks::  
  
Sora: I may kill someone off....^-^.....I may already have and there maybe a happy ending ::nods::  
  
PrincessSwifty: ^^ I'm going to be killed by Koji huh? WELL IF HE KILLS ME THEN YOU'LL NEVER KNOW IF TAKUYA LIVED OR SOMETHING! ::Runs away too:: I don't wanna be near him right now ::hides::  
  
READ AND REVIEW! 


	10. Even in Death

A/N This... is not the last chapter! ^-^ YAY! There are soo many more evil things I have to do to Koji!....boo....  
  
Chapter 10: Even in Death  
  
"TAKUYA!" Koji screamed as the flames from Agunimon's assault, swallowed the brunette whole. Suddenly the vines that bound Koji and the others to the wall began to burn and disappear.  
  
"VENENOMON!!" Alamon screeched, flying into the air. "WHAT'S HAPPENING TO THE VINES!"  
  
The poison type digimon's face held a look of disgust and anger. "He has no pain so therefore there is nothing to bind the others."  
  
Alamon frowned and flew back down. She grabbed Venenomon's hand and pulled them both up through the opening in the roof.  
  
"We'll come back for the spirits later." She mumbled.  
  
Koji, Zoe, JP and Tommy all fell to the ground, the withered, burning vines, still around them. Koji scrambled up off the ground, the flames burning at his flesh. Tears stung his eyes from the smoke, and his chest felt heavy.  
  
"Takuya..."  
  
/Hurry, Koji!/ The child of flame's voice called. /You've got to save the others!/  
  
"T-Takuya!?" Koji's heart pounded in his chest.  
  
"TAKUYA!"  
  
There wasn't a reply, tears still fell from Koji's eyes, but he ran over to Tommy. He pulled the youngest child on to his back and carry him to the only door. Koji kicked the door open and set Tommy on the ground. The child of light dashed back into the room, and picked up the limp Zoe. He pulled the unconscious girl onto his back. She stirred and opened her eyes.  
  
"K-Koji?" she coughed, looking at him with wry eyes. The child of light just flashed her a smile and continued to walk over to the door. He gently set her on the ground beside Tommy. Zoe coughed once again and nodded off, back into unconsciousness. Koji turned back toward the door and ran in.  
  
By this time the flames in the room were raging on the walls. Koji covered his mouth and ran back in looking around wildly for JP. The smoke and ash made it difficult for Koji to even see his hands in front of his face. His eyes had tears in the corners of them and his throat ached from taking in the smoke. Finally Koji found JP lying on the ground, the child of light struggled to move the child of thunder, JP being nearly two times the size of Koji.  
  
The black haired boy draped one of JP's arm over his shoulder and clutched the oldest child's side. Koji began making an effort to drag JP over to the door, but with the flames so high and taking up so much oxygen, the child of light found it difficult to stay focused. He found himself nodding off as Zoe had done earlier on him and fell to the ground...Koji crashed to the floor, JP coming down beside him.  
  
"Sorry Takuya...I couldn't...save everyone..." Koji thought as he felt unconsciousness over take him.  
  
+++  
  
The flames the surround Takuya created a funnel, rising up to the ceiling, but Takuya wasn't hurt by the flames, in fact he felt completely cool with in the inferno. He blinked in confusion. He was alive? But didn't the flames kill him? The brunette blinked and looked down at his hands. They were fine and completely in tacked. Suddenly a figure began to walk over to Takuya. The child of flame narrowed his eyes and stepped backward.  
  
'Takuya!'  
  
"Agunimon? You're free from Alamon's spell!" Takuya yelled grinning. Agunimon nodded but didn't smile.  
  
'Unfortunately though, you've been sacrificed...'  
  
"So...I ...I'm dead?!?" Agunimon shook his head at the brunette's question, his eyes widening with shock.  
  
'You're in limbo, you now stand between land of the living and the realm of the dead...'  
  
+++  
  
Koji was running through a dimly lit forest, the moonlight splashing down on the ground. His feet patted against the ground, and sweat beaded on his forehead.  
  
"I gotta find Takuya!" Koji's mind kept replaying over and over again.  
  
He saw a small path, just off the one he was traveling on. Koji skidded and dashed down the smaller path into the darkness.  
  
"Where is he?! I've got to find him!" Koji sprinted, pumping his arm hard. His lung ached for air and his heart pounded hard in his chest.  
  
"I can't stop!"  
  
The path Koji have taken was covered with low hanging vines and high shrubs, which seemed to reach out and make a grab for him. Koji ducked and dodged almost all of them, getting scratched on a few. The path began to widen, and the plants and vines started to retreat to there hiding places. A small light appeared at the end of the path.  
  
"I'm getting closer!" Koji's mind screamed and his heart soared. "I'm almost there, Takuya!"  
  
Koji pushed himself to move even faster, the light ahead of him seemed to be growing brighter. The child of light started to slow down, as he stepped into the light. He felt cool air past his face, and warm arms embrace him from behind.  
  
"Takuya?"  
  
"Shh Koji," The owner of the arms cooed, resting their head on the back of his neck. "I'm right here..."  
  
Tears stung Koji's eyes and he stifled a sob. "I thought I'd lost you. When the spirit of flame hit you...." he trailed off, letting his tears fall. The person behind him gave a soft chuckle and rubbed Koji's back gently.  
  
"It's alright Koji, just know you can never lose me..." they said gently nuzzling the back of Koji's neck. "I'm always with you..."  
  
Koji smiled, tears still falling from his eyes, he turned around his eyes meeting to brown ones. Takuya smiled at the child of light and rested his forehead against Koji's own.  
  
"My spirit...my heart...belongs to you Koji." The child of flame said quietly, pulling his arms back and removing Koji's coat from himself. He handed it to the child of light and smiled. "I'll never leave you."  
  
Koji looked down at his jacket and smirked. It looked just like it did when he'd given it to Takuya much earlier to keep him warm. The child of light raised his head and grinned, and Takuya grinned back. Koji's eyes lingered on the child of flame then noticed he was disappearing. Horror and fear swept over Koji's heart and face. Takuya raised one hand up and gently stroked Koji's hair, smiling sadly. As Takuya with drew his hand, his fingers began to slowly disappear in sparks of orange and red.reminding Koji of fire.  
  
"Takuya! What's happening!?" The child of light asked, heart pounding.  
  
"Just because...you can't see me..." Takuya said quietly, looking sad and heartbroken, "that doesn't mean...I'm not there...I'll come back to you Koji...I promise..."  
  
"TAKUYA!"  
  
+++  
  
Koji's head shot up, knocking his head with someone else's. The pounding in his mind suddenly became stronger and more painful.  
  
"Ack! Koji if I knew you freak out when people look over you! Argh!" Tenchi stood there rubbing her forehead in annoyance. The child of light blinked slowly and looked around. Trees shielded them from the rays of the sun, and small bushes surrounded the clearing where he, Tommy, JP, and Zoe lay on the ground.  
  
"W-where are we? Where's the castle? Where's TAKUYA!?!" These questions rapidly flew out of Koji's mouth before Tenchi's hand covered it. She looked at him with a blank expression, her eyes bore into his for a moment, before she sighed and slowly shook her head.  
  
"I'm going to answer those questions in the order you asked them. We're in the forest that once surrounded the castle. The castle burnt to the ground, and..." She paused looking at Koji with sad eyes. "I have no idea where Takuya is..."  
  
Koji closed his eyes, and pulled his knees to his chest. Tears stung the corner of his eyes but he didn't let them fall. He looked back up at Tenchi, and swallowed hard.  
  
"How'd we get out here?" He asked, keeping his voice steady as he could, though is still shook slightly.  
  
Tenchi closed her eyes this time and folded her arms over her red kimono.  
  
"When I came down the stairs, and didn't see you in hall, I assumed you'd gone back into save your other friend," she jabbed her thumb in JP's direction. " I propped your friends up and then, I flew in and....well...."  
  
Tenchi stopped as though she was trying to find the words how to describe it. "You and your friend were surrounded in a ring of fire, it was almost as though...the was a wall protecting you from the flames...." Tenchi opened her eyes, and saw silent tears falling down Koij's cheeks. He buried his face in his arms and let a sob escape his lips. Tenchi looked at him in pity and sighed. She reached behind her and pulled out Koji's jacket. Gently prodding the child of light in the side, he lifted his head slight and gasped when he saw the coat. He looked up at Tenchi, who gave him a false grin.  
  
"It was lying on top of you when I picked you up." Koji took the jacket and hugged it to his chest. It smelt like him, tears started to slip down his cheeks once again.  
  
"...that and... this flower..." Tenchi slowly brought out beautiful red blossom. Ten long red petals all met at a white center. Koji looked at it wide eyed, he reached a hand for the flower.  
  
"It's...amazing." He looked up at Tenchi. "What is it?"  
  
Tenchi gave Koji a very mournful look. "It's called Love's Blossom. It's given...to someone when the one they love has..." Tenchi couldn't finish her sentence, she merely looked away from Koji tears in her own eyes.  
  
'Oh gods Takuya... you died for me...you're never going to get to see your family...your brother...tears rolled off Koji's cheeks, making small splashes on the petals. The flower began to glow, causing Koji to gasp in surprise. Each of the petals fell from the center part. They started to break up in the air and flouted around the child of light.  
  
'Koji...I'm always with you.... my heart belongs to you...don't spill tears for me love...' Takuya's voice pleaded, it echoed slightly making Koji's hope of finding a way to bring him back shatter. 'Take care of the others and always remember me...'  
  
The petals all fell to the ground, leaving Koji sitting there, crying freely. The sound of his sobs awakened the rest of the children. The youngest of them all looked around wildly for the child of flame. When he didn't see Takuya he ran directly over to Koji.  
  
"Koji! What happened? Did Venenomon get Takuya, d-did Takky kill himself?" Tommy asked watching the child of light cry into his jacket. Zoe and JP both got up and walked over as well. Tenchi had stepped back, she was going to make Koji tell them, telling them what happened would lift the pain.  
  
Once Koji had regain his composer he started on the story of what happened on the ice mountain and the battle with IceDevimon, how he found the fire angle, and what happened in the circular room.  
  
By the end, the sun was beginning to set and tears were falling from all of the children's eyes. Tommy was crying heavily into Zoe's arms, while the girl herself had to fight her own emotions to keep from sobbing out. JP was crying into his own shoulder, hands clenched into fists, and Koji still sat on the ground,legs pulled up to his chest, clinging to his jacket taking in Takuya's sweet scent that was still there.  
  
"He feared losing all of us...but...instead we lost him..." Zoe mused sadly, her tears falling on the youngest child's head, still sobbing loudly, babbling about everything being nothing but a bad dream.  
  
"Don't forget...he feared our rejection to his feelings for Koji as well." JP murmured quietly, trying to wipe his tears away.  
  
"...and even in death...he protected us from the fire..." Koji whispered into his legs. His eyes were puffy and red, he'd lost the one he loved, the one he picked on and the one he knew he would miss so very dearly.  
  
Tenchi stood in the shadows, watching all the sad and mournful faces, the looks that got her the worst were Tommy's...the look of losing a brother, and Koji's look...he seemed to have lost a piece of himself...maybe his heart was Takuya's as well. The angel of fire smiled sadly, this is how her friends must have looked when she had disappeared. Her face hardened in a determined look. She wasn't going to let them feel that kind of pain, she was going to find a way to bring Takuya back to the land of the living...even if it killed her....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I WILL OWN DIGIMON WHEN I REALLY UNDERSTAND THE MEANING OF THE WORD QUIET!  
  
A/n: ::sniffles:: I'm mean...I'm SOOOOO sorry about taking so long, but I was forced to spend...FAMILY time with my parents.....evilness......ok well...IF you haven't figured this out...... I pity you. ::sweat drop::  
  
KellyQ: YAY 10/10 ::bounces:: THANKY!!!! Is this chapter...er..... what you hoped it'd be?  
  
Midnight Shadow: heehe KOJI DIDN'T CUSS! WHOOT! ok....er... SHHHH There is a sequel being planned but won't start for.....a LONG time ^-^ :: her brain is starting to hurt and she wants to get back to work on something else::  
  
Redrum: heehee Takuya's dead alright ^-^ but there's a way to bring him back YAYNESS!  
  
Alaska_anime_freak: O_o I'm going to get killed.....again ^-^ YAY! I have made it worse ::is waiting for the world to come crashing down:: heehee ^- ^ ;  
  
Digitaldreamer: How was camping girl? ^-^ heehee I killed him, and It's ALL your fault MUHAHHAHAH....:coughs: O.o  
  
Lissa: I'm glad you liked the last chapter.. you'll have to stay tuned to find out what happens to him. ^-^ AND THANKY I'M ON YOUR FAV STORY LIST!  
  
Lady Moon: YES ALERT I COMMITTED THE FIRST ACT OF TAKUYAISUM... i killed takky ::cackles:: There is MUCH more evilness in the sequel... Evilness...is the BEST!  
  
Crystal Ketchum: O.o ::hides:: Y-you can't kill me! It may have a VERY sappy ending.heehee And you can translate this ^0^ I don't gotta prob with it....Just I want I tiny bit of credit...  
  
Unknown Hacker: ^-^ I like your very ......supportive threats ::hugs:: Thanky!  
  
Splash: I like making Koji cuss ^-^ It's funny...XD  
  
Mochipon: I'm a VERY bad girl! ::cackles:: ::points Mochi with a stick:; You get unfainted?  
  
dragonchild: ^-^ The next chapter is up and hope to here from you again!  
  
Silent Angel: No No Koji!! Angel is right ::nods:: We're good cause, my sentences and spelling SUCK ^-^ heehee she makes the SOOO much better! ^-^ Yep! People's want a sequel and you know the layout for it ^.~ I wouldn't want anyone else to beta it buddy!  
  
PrincessSwifty: O.o ::takes the invisibility cloak and hides under it:: WHY DID I LET KOJI GO WHY, WHY, WHY!?!!? I'll update ASAP! O_o SWIFTY!  
  
Angel yame: There's a way to bring him back.... let's see if anyone can ^0^... You just gave me an idea... a very, very BAD thing to do ::cackles::  
  
S.L: I'm glad you liked the last chapter! ^-^ heehee  
  
0: O_O.......er ::scoots away:: I c-continued PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!  
  
Raku Ozzarian princess: Yea.....I killed Taku XD .....is he dead? ::cocks brow:: only time shall time ::nods once::  
  
Erm ::bows:: don't kill me!!! There's more to come!! I swear on my spirit of shadows!! 


	11. The way, the cost, the return

A/n ::coughs:: Well... there was... a bit of a mix up. somehow the chapter got cut short ::irritated with self:: I'm reposting this... hopefully it'll be ok ::growls:: Sorry tp everyone who DID review the screwed chappie XD  
  
Chapter 11: The way, the cost, the return...  
  
Takuya slumped to the ground, and sighed holding his forehead. His heart felt heavy, there was a very small chance he was going to get to see his family, and friends. Shinya, his mother, and his father were going to be wondering what happened to their son and brother. Takuya shook his head, clearing the thoughts from mind, he needed to have faith, and hope.  
  
+++  
  
Koji stared at the ground, fighting the urge to cry his eyes out again. Takuya...was gone, leaving the child of light with three unsaid words. The three words he, Koji, should have said from the beginning. Koji let out a slow wavering breath and looked down at the crystal clear water that lay before him.  
  
Zoe, JP, Tommy and Tenchi were all sleeping in a clearing not to far from were the Child of light sat. Tenchi cracked open an eye and looked around. When she didn't spot Koji, she stood up and walked over toward the lake.  
  
"Koji?" She called, cupping her hands over her mouth. "Koji? Where are you!?"  
  
The still was no reply, the angel of fire sighed, and was about to turn back when she spotted the black haired boy. Tenchi ran over to him and touched his shoulder. He jumped slightly and looked up.  
  
"Come on Koji, You've got to get some sleep." she pleaded, but the child of light only brought his gaze back to the water.  
  
" Why? Just to have his face appear and torment me? No " Koji sniffled, and rubbed his face against the sleeve of his jacket. "I miss him,...I loved him....and losing him hurts."  
  
Tenchi looked down at the child of light in pity then gripped his shoulder tightly. "Koji, you've got a job to do here in the digital world, and you can't be mopping around feeling sorry for yourself. Yes Takuya is gone, but YOU are still living and YOU have to complete your job. If Taku saw you sitting around like this what would he say?"  
  
Koji blinked tears back and smiled slightly. " He'd tell me to get off my ass and quit act like a sissy."  
  
Tenchi smiled and nodded. Koji stood up and turned to face Tenchi. "Thanks." he mumbled before walking back to camp, leaving the angel of fire to stand there. She sighed and looked down at the water. / There has to be a way to bring him back. I still feel the spirit of flame, so Takuya may still alive. I don't want to give Koji and the others false hopes, if there isn't a way that'd just crush them./ Tenchi sighed again and bent down. She grazed her fingers over the surface of the water.  
  
"Fire of spirit I call on you!"  
  
+++  
  
Agunimon frowned deeply, he was waiting for Ardermon to fall asleep or call him so everything could be explained. The human spirit of fire didn't want another partner, and Ardermon was the only one they could contact. He was going to tell the angel of fire to find a volunteer sacrifice, and ask them to take Takuya's place. The hard part was that it required a digimon of fire, not many fire type digimon were in their area and they only had a few days to find one. Takuya walked up to the human spirit of flame.  
  
"Agunimon?" He asked looked up at the spirit.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"...Is there away I'll be able to see Koji and the others? Even if I'm sacrificed completely?" The child asked hanging his head slightly, he seemed to be embarrassed about the question.  
  
Agunimon smiled, and gripped Takuya's shoulder. " You could go see them now. Just close your eyes and think of where you want to be." (( -- Very, very corning...))  
  
Takuya looked up at the digimon, and grinned. He said thank you and closed his eyes. In a soft flash of light the child of fire had disappeared, leaving Agunimon to stand there. The human spirit sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. Suddenly he heard the angel of flame call to him, Agunimon smiled slightly and disappeared in a wisp of smoke.  
  
+++  
  
When Takuya opened his eyes he stood in a small clearing where Koji and the others lay. The child of light was the only one sitting up, and awake. Takuya looked at Koji in sorrow, the child of light looked so pitiful, his eyes red and blotchy and his cheeks pail.  
  
"Why did you go Taku....why..." Koji asked thinking no one could hear him. But Takuya did, and sighed mournfully.  
  
'Oh Koji...I didn't want to go, but it was lose you or lose my body.' Takuya thought as he stepped over to the raven haired boy. Takuya noticed he didn't have a shadow as he walked up to Koji. He, Takuya , really was a spirit. The child of flame sat beside Koji and placed an arms on his shoulder. Takuya knew Koji couldn't feel hear or see him, but the touch seemed to relax the child of light and his eyes closed slowly, falling into a deep sleep. Takuya smiled sadly and laid Koji down. He looked around the camp site at the faces of his other friends. Zoe had tear stain on her cheeks and her fingers gripped the leaves that she was using for a pillow, while JP lay on the other side of the camp site. The eldest child was laying on his stomach, tears staining his face as well, and of course little Tommy lay thrashing about, mumbling something Takuya didn't hear completely but he did catch the words ' Don't leave us Takky...'  
  
+++  
  
Tenchi stood looking ,down at the water waiting for Agunimon to appear. The pool water rippled, and the bury face of Agunimon appeared. The human spirit of flame smiled at Tenchi, who returned the smile swiftly.  
  
"Agunimon, It's been a long time." She said, the smile still on her face.  
  
"Yes it has Ardermon, but is no time for chit-chat," The human spirit of flame said quickly, smile fading instantly. " Takuya doesn't have much time, by the alignment of the three moon Takuya will be gone!"  
  
Tenchi frowned as well. " I knew he was still alive but what happened to him?"  
  
"When Alamon was controlling me, I was still in the sacrificial mode. So as Takuya jumped in front of the blast. He sacrificed his body to the flame spirit." Agunimon explained. " To bring him back we'll need to find a fire type digimon, and soon."  
  
The Angel of fire nodded, already working things out in her head. " Ok, but I need to ask if you know what will happen to Takuya after the sacrifice, I mean if there's going to be any well.... changes."  
  
Agunimon shook his head, "Even I don't know that, but to bring him back, the Spirits of Fire, Earth, Wind, Water, and Light have to be present. It won't matter if the other spirits are there. but we HAVE to have those spirits there."  
  
Tenchi frowned deeper. " A few problems, the spirit of flame can't appear with out a host, and the spirits of Earth and Water are BAD warriors."  
  
Agunimon looked up at the angle of fire and smiled. " I'm going to appear don't worry about it, but listen the spirits of Water and Earth don't have to come ON their own they just have to show up."  
  
Tenchi closed her eyes and nodded, she began formulating a plan in her head, after a minute or two a smile crossed her lips. " Alright I've got a plan...."  
  
+++ A day later +++  
  
Lobomon eyed Ardermon, unsure of why the angel of fire was having them do this. She didn't give the children any reason to do this, all she said was ' You'll see why later on...'. The entire day Tenchi explained her plan to all of the children, Tommy and JP were going to lure all of the dark warriors, Ranamon, Grumblemon, Arbormon and Mercurymon to a rather large clearing, while he and Tenchi waited in the clearing. Zoe was going to watch from the save cover of the woods.  
  
"Tenchi I don't under stand. Why are we picking a fight with other warriors?" Lobomon asked for the seventh or eighth time, and again Tenchi answered with a shrug, and 'You'll see'.  
  
" Ardermon! I want to kn-" Lobomon started but was cut off by the loud sound of thunder, the signal from JP and Tommy saying they were on their way. Ardermon looked at Koji and smiled sadly.  
  
" You'd better get in place. We've got one chance to do this right..." She whispered to him as she walked to the center of the clearing before Lobomon could even give her a glare. The Human spirit of Light sprinted to back far enough so that he was hidden in the shade. They waited for a few moments before Beetlemon and Kumamon came bursting out of the under brush, with frantic yells following them. The two human spirits dashed pasted Ardermon and straight to the other side of the clearing, where Zoe was hiding.  
  
"YA'LL COME BACK HERE, YA LITTLE KIDDIES!" Ranamon's voice rang through the forest, as a blue creature appeared. Ranamon stood in the clearing now with a aggravated and annoyed expression on her face.  
  
"YEA, ME BE WANTING YOU SPIRITS!" Grumblemon called next as he skidded into the clearing beside the warrior of water.  
  
"Will thou desist with the yelling!" Mercurymon said hotly, and he too stepped into the clearing, the pale moonlight reflecting off of his face.  
  
"Yea well they did say some mean stuff to Ranamon and Grumblemon." Arbormon mumbled walking out as well being the last and final warrior. Ranamon smiled at the angel of fire.  
  
"Well my, my who might you be?" The warrior of water asked in a southern accent, resting one of her hands on her hip. Ardermon just smiled and lifted both of her arms.  
  
"Spirits of Water Earth Wind Fire and Light lent me return what was lost!" Ardermon called. Suddenly Koji felt his body begin to glow and he feet leave the ground. His eyes slid closed, his body and his spirit merged and he became nothing more then a ball of flouting light, as did Ranamon, and Grumblemon.  
  
A ghostly image of Agunimon appeared, he sighed when he saw Tenchi standing in the clearing, ' I guess this is your choice.' The spirit of flame thought as he too was lifted into the air, glowing slightly. Kazamon appeared from with in Grumblemon and took her place floating above in the air.  
  
" WHAT TRICKERY IS THIS!" The Warrior of Metal yelled, gripping his hands into fists. Ardermon closed her eyes and began chanting. A single beam of light came from every spirit that hovered above the ground, and each light hit Tenchi.  
  
Tommy clung to Zoe's shirt and hide his face in her arm. The children of Wind and Thunder watched almost horrified. Ardermon's data began to unravel into flames, and the Angel of fire started to disappear. Tenchi smiled sadly, tears falling down her cheeks. Takuya's spirit hovered just in front of her, his eyes wide with confusion.  
  
'Takuya... This is my gift to you... because of you I was released, and this is my thank you to you. My time has past...'Ardermon said softly, as she disappeared all together. ' There are people who love you Takuya... keep them close...'  
  
The child of flame nodded as the beams of light turned to him. He bent over in pain and clutched his stomach, teeth gritted in pain. 'I'm going to be alive again....' A huge explosion soon followed this thought....  
  
+++  
  
Koji stood in a field of flowers, each of them red and white. The child of light stifled a soft cry, wrapping his arms around himself. Then to arms embraced him from behind.  
  
"Koji... I'm always with you...though you may not see me...I'm there... So don't look with your eyes...look for me with your heart." Takuya's voice whispered in his ear. Koji turned around to say three words to the child of flame but he wasn't there any more..  
  
+++  
  
Koji was awake, but he didn't want to open his eyes, knowing Tenchi was gone...just like Takuya. Why did she kill herself, it wasn't as though she knew Takuya...or that she loved him...He, Koji should have been the one to die. Koji became aware of something sitting on his chest, making it difficult to breath. The black haired boy cracked open one eye and Tenchi sitting there. Koji snapped his other eye open and realized that it wasn't Tenchi. It was a digimon... With red hair and a brown face, with the exceptions of a few white marks on his cheeks. He was looked like a child with his big green eyes, though his small round horns made him look like a little goat child.  
  
The digimon grinned at Koji then hugged him tightly. Koji blinked repeatedly in utter shock, after a moment he pushed the digimon off, stood and glared at the creature. The child of light looked the digimon over. He wore red baggy pants, red fingerless gloves and his ears were pierced at the top. The bushy haired digimon tilted his head to the side in confusion, he opened his mouth and his lips moved but no sound came.  
  
Koji blinked slowly, the digimon was mute? The bushy haired digimon's eyes widened and he touched his own throat. He looked down at his hands and let out what looked like a scream. Koji's eyes snapped open in utter shock, as the digimon burst into tears. Slowly the child of light knelt beside the little creature, and rested a hand on it's shoulder. Instantly the digimon jumped into Koji's arms and cried silently, sobs rattling his body. Koji didn't push him away, but gently petted the digimon on the head. His fingers gently combed through it, when the touched something sharp. Koji looked down to see... broken goggles strapped to the top of the digimon's head....  
  
Wet tears dripped from Koji's eyes and onto the digimon's head. He looked up and tried to talk again... but still no sound. The digimon bit his lip to keep himself from crying, and tilted his head to the side slightly, as if asking, ' What's wrong?' Kouji just shook his head and sighed.  
  
"You just...remind me of someone...." The child of light whispered, before sinking to the ground, sobbing. The digimon tried to embrace Koji, but the child of light pushed him away.  
  
"Just... leave me alone" He snapped, pain and hurt in his voice. The digimon frowned sadly and hung his head. He nodded and started walking into the brush away from Koji...The child of light sat there and cried, arms wrapped tightly around himself.  
  
"Tenchi...Mom..." Koji paused, as if the name that followed hurt him to say. "Takuya...why did you leave me..."  
  
The End....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer:: I've yet to gain control of Digimon BUT I'M WORKING ON IT! I HAVE MINIONS! :: Points at the stuffed toys::  
  
A/n: ::sniffles and then sighs irritated:: DONE! I swear that I'm going to check my stuff AFTER I POST it and that is the final chapter of Poisoned but! (( Oh the but O.o)) There's a Sequel coming out soon called "Tell me how do I know you" Affectionately called "How I Do Know you" ^-^ Ok So see ya'll soon! ....I hope O.o  
  
Special 'Thank you' s:  
  
Silent Angel: :;Grins:: YOU THE BEST BETA READER! :;Glomps::  
  
Everyone who reviewed every chapter: I LOVE YOU GUYS! I'm sorry I can't name each and every one of you but...It's take me a LONG time to find out who did review all the Chappies O.o after all... 171 reviews to go through. ^-^  
  
Digitaldreamer and Hallow Haven ((Midnight Shadow)): Thanks a bunch you two! You listened to me ramble....a lot XD  
  
Becky: ^-^ YOU ROCK MY OTHER HALF! Your story got me inspired to write when I was stuck  
  
KellyQ: I know you reviewed every chapter ^-^ and I thank ya for that also thanks for letting me help on "A.I. Takuya" It made it easier to write after I helped ya ^^  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Review Replies  
  
KellyQ: O_o I made you CRY! ::Feels bad:: I sorry! But I'm glad you loved it anyway ^-^ ::dances:: I hope ya like this Chapter to and the SEQUEL! ^-^  
  
Redrum: ^-^ YES YES! YAYNESS! The next chapter is up and i hope to hear from you!  
  
DragonChild: ::nods:: It's sad, but NOW it's the end ^-^ heehee don't get mad! GET SUNFLOWER SEEDS! It's says so on the bag! Eat! Spit! BE HAPPY! ::Dances:: O.o  
  
Mochi-pon: ^0^ YAY YOU LIVE! heehee I've updated and I hope you read the sequel too! ^-^  
  
Hollow Haven: Nice Name amigo! I'm Glad you liked the chapter is Takuya back now O.o that's the REAL question. DAVIE JONES LOCKER! ^-^ NEHEHEHEE!  
  
FireHedgehog: ^-^ What you said MAY have come true.. ^^ I like the idea.. but I'm not using....all of it ::cackles:: Thank you!  
  
White Spirit Angel: Kawaii name ya! ^-^ ....Bring Takuya Back huh.... ^-^ I'm glad ya like this story and The BAD thing to do...::cackles:: I was going to have Koji die for Takuya instead of Tenchi but ::shrugs::  
  
Crystal Ketchum Darklight: YAY! I LIVE! ^-^::Dances:: And Credit is good... so very good ^-^  
  
Dia5: YAY FAV.'S LIST! ::dances:: I don't know about one of the Best , but it's pretty good ^-^ Tenchi found a way but...::sniffles:: yea you know.  
  
PrincessSwifty: Takuya did it cause he love KOJI! ^-^ O.o KOJI!.... KOJI STOP CUTTING YOUR SELF!!!!! I've written more ^-^ YAY!::dances::  
  
Shinigami-chan: Your name is hard to spell dude O.o It wasn't the end ^-^ But NOW it is!  
  
SilentAngel: I'm still gonna call ya Silent Angel ^0^ TAKUYA! LIVES!.... I think O.o I wanna start the sequel NOW! but my brain hurts T.T heehee O.o YOU KNOW MY E_MAIL! AHHHH ::hides::  
  
Tsunamiscure: Aww Chibi eyes ^_^ CUTE! I broughted him back ^o^... I think.....O.o  
  
Hyper Pegesus: I'M NOT FIT TO BE WORSHIPED!...heehe I'm not gonna whack ya... leave that to your muses O.o I'm glad you love this story and i hope to hear from ya again ^-^ Yoink Daydurfurits: heehee ^-^ I'm glad you love this story and I'm glad I gave your heart strings a tug ^-^ Love Story's rock ya! ^-^  
  
Digital Dreamer: ::cackles::....It isn't like Shadow strikes back.. SO HA!...wait a sec...O.o is its like Shadow strikes back T.T ah well I'm glad ya liked the Flower and Jacket thing ^o^ hehee  
  
Takouji-Kanbara: O_o I'm sorry I made you cry!! ^-^ YAY FAV.'S LISTS! BOTH OF THEM! ::Dances:: Yay!! I will keep writing ^-^  
  
Shorty*: O.o I didn't even notice that I had done all that to Koji before you said it O_O ...hehee BAD AUTHORESS! ::whacks her own head:: ow er ok ^- ^ I'm Glad you like this story and I'm rather shocked to know that you think the Characters are...well in Character O.o hehee  
  
Kitty Duo 195: O_o. I DIDN'T REPLY TO THE LAST ONE O_O!! ::dies:: I'M SORRY! I've written more and I can't WAIT for some of your story ^-^ heehee  
  
IF I didn't responded to any one else review, I'm sorry, I don't have that much time on the internet anymore :: Glares at her dad who is only giving her 2 hours of compy time:: Well anyway ::grins:: I guess this is good bye for now, everybody! And See you all when "How Do I Know You" Comes out Hopefully ^-^ 


End file.
